Who Cares (Yugioh Yaoi)
by JazzyMin
Summary: Yugi has been feeling alone for months. A life threatening attack causes him to get temporary amnesia. Read and find out how well he copes. Yami feels guilty for what happened to his hikari. He struggles with that guilt while possibly making a complete ass out of himself. Read up on how he plans to fix his mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer - I only own the plot.

~Yugi's pov~

* * *

"Yami?" I said quietly. But as usual he and the others ignored me. At least I got a worried glance from both Ryou and Joey. Joey has this Brooklyn accent, lightly tanned pale skin and dirty blonde hair. Ryou has spikey white/silverish hair, a British accent and is pale. they both have brown-chocolate eyes. Though we don't speak often, we are still friends. I think.

I sigh as I trudge back to my room. Maybe I can do some home work. Or do as usual and just lie in bed until I fall asleep or get hungry. I decide on homework cause if I don't keep my grades up might as well just forget college and suffer longer with them ignoring me.

After about an hour I quit typing my 5 paragraph essay for history. It was on ancient Egypt. Though it's not really good, maybe I should call Heba after I eat. Heba is my elder twin but only by a minute. he looks exactly like me but has tanned skin, and slightly darker eyes. Kind of like how Yami's eyes are a shade darker than crimson and Atem's are a perfect crimson. Also his personality is optimistic though he has a short temper. As where I'm timid and shy. I finished all my other homework easily. I opened my door to find silence filled the air like in one of those horror films. I headed down the stairs and turned into the kitchen when I got to the bottom. I searched the cupboards not finding anything that sounds good. Sighing I walked tiredly to the fridge. A single little yellow sticky note stood out. The note said:

Hey Yugi, your brother called. He has good news. Gramps left for Egypt this morning and there's some egg salad in the fridge. We went to the movies, call if you need something.

~Atem

I exhaled again. Atem is the only one who really talks to me anymore. I ate some of the egg salad and almost gaged. Yami must've made it. He added way too much mustard, as always. Oh well food is food. I cleaned a messy kitchen before going and watching tv in the living room. Just as I put on dancing with the stars I heard ringing upstairs. Muting the tv I listened closely to figure out who was calling. It sounded like Heba's ringtone. I dashed up the stairs and flung the door open almost slamming into my dresser. I grabbed the phone from the bed and answered breathlessly. ""H-hello? He-eba?"

"Hey bro. Why haven't you called me yet? Oh and guess what!" He talked excitably. Breathing became easier as chest and muscles relaxed.

"Hey. Been busy. And hmm I don't know maybe flying monkeys are attacking you!" my sarcastic reply came. He chuckled lightly. It made the corner of my lips tug up. But not much.

"No I'm coming back to domino! I know I should feel upset for grandmother dying but I feel so free now. I'll be there in a couple of days. Aren't you excited?" He questioned. My eyes stung slightly as moisture slid down my face. 'He's coming home finally!' I thought as my reply come out. "Hebathatsfantastic!" I said so fast I wasn't sure he under stood.

"Huh? Yug, you must be excited hahaha! I couldn't understand anything you said!" sighing I replied to my elder twin.

"Of course I am Heb. Why wouldn't i be? You know I miss my one a-!" I shut up immediately as loud crash of glass shattered. I could hear my brothers frantic panicking on the phone repeating my name over and over again. "YUGI! YUGI FUCKING ANSWER ME! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

I was frozen. My body felt extremely tense and heavy. It took all my effort to talk to Heba again. Whispering in what most call childish tone I said "Hey I'll call you back I need to go. Love you. Good bye." Before he could protest I hung the phone up. Quieting my breathing I squatted onto the floor placing my ear to the carpet. It was quiet-for a few minutes at least. I could hear the movements down there, and I knew it wasn't yami or any of my other so called 'friends'. I know because there would have been more than one voice. I couldn't understand it because it was muffled but it was loudish and menacing to hear. Body and nerves on edge I hid under my twin sized bed. Heavy breaths heaved out of my chest. It was so dusty my allergies could have started going hey-wire. Still clutching the small metal device in my hands I called the one person I always do. Hands shaking slightly and my blurred vision made the screen shake violently. Finally everything was set, his number dialed in correctly I shakily pressed call. After about four rings his annoyed tone rang through.

"What is it Yugi!? I'm busy!" Yami's cold voice echoed. Taking a deep breath I answered, "Y-yam-mi th-there's someone i-in the house. I-i'm really scared. When w-will you gu-uys be back?" I slightly winced as his cold voice echoed through my ear. "I don't know when! And quit being such a wimp! You probably fell asleep watching another horror flick again. Now I'm hanging up so I can finish the movie." he finished briskly.

All I could manage to get out was "No Yami please don't hang up! I'm serious- aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed dropping the phone as firm large hands gripped and tugged my ankles out from under the bed. My arms tried snaking it's way around the bed post. But as luck would have it, it was out of reach and I was hurled into the dresser as my assailant continued dragging my out of the room. Giving up I left my tear stained face get stung by the traction the carpet left. I'd dealt with people like this before. It was back before I had any friends and I was the bullies favorite play thing. I still had scars from them. Experience taught me to just stay quiet and it'll be over quickly. Or at least wait for an opportunity to escape. Finally we stopped right at the top of the stairs. The dark figure let go of my legs and sat me up, blind folding me. Something sharp lightly poked my cheek as my hands were binded behind my back. Hot breath tickled my ear as the burglar whispered "That's right continue being a good boy and I might reward you." It sent shivers down my spine. My breaths were short and quick. He tugged me upright making me stumble into him as I tried to catch my balance. He held me close, arms weighing heavily on my shoulders, his hands snaking their way around my waist. Knife was in one of his hands. Guessing by how heavy the arms were I'd say he was about 5'8. (Yugi and Heba are 5'1). That's when I felt something hard press against the middle area of my back. Horror struck as realization hit. I was about to be raped! This guys a fudging pedophile and there's nothing I can do. I hadn't even thought of that! I would gladly take a beiating over this. Tears filled my covered eyes as he directed me down the stairs. "That's it. Keep going. I won't hurt you. much." he laughed evilly as one hand kept a strong grip on my wrist while the other groped my ass cheeks.

He continued with the groping until I bumped into a table that hit just under my knees. The only table I could think of was the coffee table. So we are the living right behind the game shops room. After being dragged to the couch I'm left on the floor. I hear him unzip something. Most likely his pants. Cold hard hands caressed my cheeks. A false moment of hope rendered me un prepared. He thrusted into my mouth making me gag a little. It tasted like a rotten hot dog that had been soaked in piss all day. And he wasn't big enough to actually gag me.  
He grew impatient as I refused to participate in these nasty games. Suddenly he pulled half way out and slammed back in sending a shiver down my spine. I was growing numb. I felt only slight movement as he continued pounding in and out. My stomach did loop de loops as I felt him tense. I knew he was close and I needed to end this before it made me sick So what am I to do? I have no weapon, hands tied and covered eyes. That leaves one quick easy and sorta nasty way. Biting him. As he started to pull back out I bit down hard until his iron blood seeped into my mouth.

He was shouting and cussing me out. I had heard him but I don't comprehend what he's saying. I hear word like "Bastard. like. rough. Roll over. Payback." thoughts rambled through about how I made it worse than what it was. Next thing I know I'm on my stomach, my hands are tied to something above my head. Loud booming noises sounded in my head as I felt sharp pains on my back an from my chest down to my pelvic area. I didn't know why but lots of warm moisture flooded around me. I felt sensation around my butt hole area but I couldn't figure out what it was until I felt something move in and out. Along with the thrusts something was vibrating. And even through all the pain, I felt the vibration in my prostate. I heard him chuckle as I moaned in pleasure and groaned in soreness.

I cried out as I felt him rub his hands on my hardened cock. He rubbed his index finger at my slit and held his thumb near the tip. The rest of his hand rubbed upward making it tickle a little. I felt horrible for my bodies reactions. I couldn't believe some pervert made me like this! But it's kind of expected seems how I stopped sexual conduct when Yami started ignoring me. Even with that excuse, I was still disgusted. I felt pain in my lower back as he kept pounding my entrance. It was starting to dull as I felt my self release. It became less intense as he pulled out spewed all of his seed onto the floor and my aching body. He laughed hysterically as he gather the stuff he wanted and said "thanks kid! I needed that!" and was gone. It was dark and quiet. I couldn't move or even scream. I just cried over the traumatic event. I'm starting to lose conscience due to being tired. I'm almost completely gone. I hear someone. I don't know what their saying but it sounds like a he. I would've panicked when I felt fingers taking the blindfold off. But I was too exhausted. My eyes were engulfed on white light. The last thing I saw was mournful crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
I don't own anything all rights go to original creator and what not. any way the only thing I own is the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 2

~Yugi's POV~

* * *

I awoke in a white roomy hospital room. Despite all the flowers and balloons it still looks creepy. Though I'm confused on why I'm here. I tried to think but it was blocked off and made my head start pounding. Sitting up I hear a slight groan. Cautiously I glance at the person who is sleeping with their head next to my body. Familiar dark amethyst tips outline black hair. Golden bangs frame his face making him look about 8 years old.

I recognized him. I couldn't officially tell you his name but I know him. I think he's my brother. Testily I poked his cheek. He didn't respond so I kept poking him. Finally he shot right up, turned around and yelled "Malik if you don't stop poking me I gonna kick you ass!" He then glanced around him and sighed. "Guess I'm just stressed out and imagining things." he mumbled as he sat back down. The boy's chubbyish face sulked down into a closed eye frown. I watched as a drops of water trickled from his eyes. 'crying? why is brother crying?' I thought as I tugged a tip of his star shaped hair. I wasn't sure what to say so I just said "Don't cry. Whatever made you sad is probably gone now..."

His head shot up again and his tears increased. It was starting to worry me. The boy I don't know the name to shook me lightly asking "Yugi? Yugi!? Are you really awake? how do you feel?"

I looked at him blankly. 'yugi? who's yugi? I feel like I know that name but whose name is it?' I thought trying to comprehend. I figure I should answer truthfully. "Yes I am awake and I feel groggy and sore. But I have a question." I stated feeling sorta shy for having to ask who he is. Or me for that matter.

I saw him shaking slightly. "W-what's your q-question bro?" he questioned trying to contain his joy. at least until I opened my mouth.

"Who's yugi? Why are we in a hospital and what's your name?" I felt compelled to ask more but I had a feeling I should ask gradually. "I know your some sorts a brother of mine but I don't know your name." I added before he could start crying again.

"I-i've got t-to get the nurse! I'll be back!" he yelled running out of the room. It was silent for a while. Then there was buzzing. The sound made me sick. I started crying and I curled into a ball. The only thought that came was em'he's back! why?! why again!'/em then the buzzing stopped but I was still in a fetal position. I felt hot liquid make it's way down my face. It took me a moment to try and figure out the 'Who is he? what did he do? and why did I freak out? It most likely was a phone.' I reasoned the possibility but I was still not completely calm. Someone walked through the door and I peeked out a little to see who it was. It was the same boy as before. But there is someone else. She wears a white nurses uniform that cuts off to about her knee. "Hello I'm nurse practitioner Jenny."

After inspecting me, telling me the boys name is Heba and asking some questions and seeing if I responded when she called 'Yugi', she pulled Heba to the door way. She spoke quietly to him but I was able to pick up most of it. She said something along the lines of "I have to be completely honest. Except for not knowing names.." she quieted her voice again. Struggling to hear, she says "Just keep an eye on him. You have some papers to sign and he can go." I can see a slight smile on Heba's lips. As she leaves he comes over to me.

"Yug' it's time to come home. Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded slightly. I didn't want to be in this place any longer. I went into the bathroom while he went to sign me out. I changed out of the hospital gown and into a dark red leather shirt, black pants, my choker necklace, boots and a puzzle. Looking at my reflection I looked paler than usual. It was as if I hadn't been outside in months. But it could have been what ever gave me these long X crossed scabbed scars I had on the front and back of my body. I left the room and entered an almost empty hallway. I was luckily around the beginning of the hall. I walked to the administration desk to see if Heba was almost done. His veins were popping out of his neck. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle because of his temper.

"What do mean I can't fucking check out MY fucking brother?! I'm his only available relative! And he just woke up! So why the hell can't I fucking sign him out?" He practically shrieked at the small women behind the desk. Her reply was short and simple.

"Sir if you don't lower your voice, you will have to leave. And please sir no profanity. This is a hospital you know." Her hands wrapped around a plastic bottle as she drank a little bit of clear liquid. Heba started to open his mouth again but before he could say a word my hands slid in front of his lips. Once he gave up I released his face and walked to the counter.

"Heba be nice. She is only trying to follow the rules." I said leaning against the counter looking at the nurse. She wore the same uniform as the nurse who inspected me. Only difference was that she had red hair and a paler complexion. "Can I have the papers so that I can go home?" I asked politely. She and Heba looked at me giving a weird look. Instantly my hands glided over my soft fluffy spikes. After making sure each hair was in place I glance back at them. The girl was drinking water again but this time she was taking big gulps, and her face was apple red. Heba on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

Tying to make him laugh harder I did an australian-british accent, "Curiosity makes me wonder why the bloody Ra you are laughing at me." I knew it was horrible which made him double over. She on the other hand was lightly giggling her face an even deeper red. It was only a minute or two when she stopped and she was regularly drinking her water. 'Man she must be dehydrated.' I thought as Heba finally got control on his laughter.

"Nurse you- you do know t-that he plays for the other team?"Heba asked her still chuckling. She spewed her water right next to him, starting to choke and hyperventilate. I pulled her into a hug and coached her through her panic.

"Shh. It's ok just take deep breaths and let them out slowly." I cooed as I awkwardly patted her back. When she was finally calm I let go and grabbed the papers. Searching for a pen I felt an icy hand touch my shoulder. Looking up was an embarrassed nurse, and what did she have? A PEN!

Excitably I thanked her. "Thank you! Thank you! thank you!" Then I took a clip board and started signing while Heba cleaned the water mess. After a while he was beside me waiting. After what seemed like hours I finished the stack she gave me. Arms numbing as I shakily gave her the papers back. The world spun and my vision went dark. I was still conscious and I could still hear. Cold hands sat me on a hard uncomfortable plastic. Then a voice I hardly recognized called out.

"He's fine, just give him space! I know what I'm doing! Return to your lives!" It took me a moment but when the cold hands touched my face with what I think is a glass of water and instructed me to drink, I knew it was Nurse Jenny. I took slow drinks and I could see dots in my vision. My eyes adjusted as I looked around the room. "Okay now that you aren't passing out, what happened?" She calmly asked. Feeling embarrassed I looked at her and explained the whole series of events that happened since I left the hospital room.

"Hn. So that's what happened. Okay well no more rescuing damsels in distress," she shot a look at the other nurse "and no more concentrating really hard. You don't want to strain yourself." She stood up and let my brother and I go. "Bye have a good night!" Both of the nurses yell.

"You too!" we yell back. Our feet hitting the pavement in the silent night, sounded familiar. I can't remember who I was with but we used to take midnight strolls. Who was it? I kept trying to remember but nothing clicked. Then a warm finger poked my cheek. Glancing at Heba I realized I had stopped and was ignoring him."Oops. Sorry Heb, I was lost in thought." I sighed thinking he might be upset.

"Nah it's fine Yug', I'm used to it." He chuckled " I was just wanted to know if your hungry." I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Okay it's decided we are going home." He said with false enthusiasm. Opening the car door I slide in and put my seat belt on. The ride home was so quiet, I found my self dozing off. I kept seeing me. Except it wasn't me. The 'me' I saw had crimson eyes and crimson tips in his star shaped spiky hair. Also he has blonde bangs that frame his face and that shot through the front of his hair like lightning bolts. I know him. Or at least I think I do. He keeps calling out my name. Is this even real? It's so confusing, I'm having trouble figuring this out. Pounding erupts from behind my eyes.

"Yugi! Yugi! YUGI! WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE'RE HOME!" I heard Heba call. Opening my eyes slightly I saw a familiar game shop. The Kame game shop. My home. Images flashed before my amethyst orbs. There was an old guy who is my grandfather running towards me. Well and Heba. He has tears in his eyes. I can't figure out why I'm seeing this because gramps is in Egypt. I think. We are almost to the door. Pivoting on my heels I confront Heba.

"Where's gramps Heb?" I knew I must've sounded childish cause I was still pumped full of medicine. His posture and face fell by the mention of gramps. He most likely knows I would want to see him.

"He's in E-egypt right now Yug'." He whispered. I was gonna interrogate more but he walked through the door with me in tow. Then I was on the floor with three boys on me. I recognized them but couldn't match a name with any of their faces. My shirt was becoming sticky and moist. Feeling like an idiot I realized they were crying. But why? Do they care about me? Am I really important to them? Then a low and malicious voice known as my brothers evil tone rang out./p  
p data-p-id="1bb67af9d794a0c635683821efbaff07""RYOU, MALIK, JOEY! IF YOU THREE MAKE HIM FAINT AGIAN I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Cue the evil laughter in three... two... on- "muhahahaha!" He was having way too much fun. But that's who he is. I started thinking about the names he said and images and some information popped into mind with each name.

Ryou: the white haired Brit. He is clever shy and devious. We hang out a lot. He has a crush on his dark Bakura. 'Bakura? Who's that?' I thought as memories returned.  
Joey: a blonde and clumsy boy. He acts like he's tough but is really afraid of being hurt. His father is abusive. He used to be a bully to me with some other guy and then I saved both of them. We became best buds as he puts it after that. He can be really arrogant and childish but he cares about our circle of friends and his sister more than anyone in the world. He has a crush on someone.  
Malik: a sandy blonde egyptian. Can be sadistic other wise he's just a super hyper active insane guy. He can be calm in serious situations but is melodramatic. Also has a short attention span unless it involves Marik. 'Ok whose this Marik guy? I can't figure out Mariks or Bakuras face... Oh well'

After processing what memories I could I looked at the four guys and smiled. "Who could ask for better friends when I have the four of you?!" I questioned and then felt a pang of guilt. Malik, Joey, and Ryou's faces fell an Heba looked pissed off. 'Okay well that's weird.' They all started asking questions.

"So ya member us buddy?" That was Joey.  
"Yea we were great friends." That was Ryou.  
"Hehe not really shorty." That was Malik.

"What do you remember Yugi?" An that was obviously Heba. Feeling bombarded I froze. What could I tell them? Especially since they are acting strangely. Well except Malik, this was his normal. Knowing that I was quiet for a while I spoke with a yawn.  
"W-well I'm sorta tired so can we talk in the morning?" They all nodded and Heba gave his bossy directions.

"Ok you three are sleeping in my room with me and Yugi your sleeping in your room. We'll be right across from your room if you need any thing. 'K bro?" I nodded knowing the way to my room already. I slid under the sheets and sleep took over.

* * *

Jazzy: ok I hope this was ok :3 I had to restart like 3 time because it kept deleting my work any way I hope I'm not doing a crappy job.

Heba: of course you are idiot! Your making us ooc. You so need to get your facts together on us.

Jazz: oh yeah Heba! Well at least I didn't put this in ancient Egypt an make you fall In Love with atem cause a bunch of sources tell my your his younger bro ㈶5/p

Heba:㈸3 N-NO WAY! YOUR F-FUCKIG LYING! *runs out of room!*

Jazzy: works every time.. Any way here's an epilogue type thing in the POINT OF VEIW OF...

* * *

~Yamis pov~

I should've been there to protect him. I shouldn't have been so avoidance toward him. I was horrible. I hurt my light, my aibou. He should hate me. I won't be surprised if he does. Even I hate me. I swore the day after the dual that I'd always protect him. And I failed him. I am not fit to be his dark. I heard muffled whimpers from the room next to mine. His room. He had been in there for a while. Jumping off my bed, I ran to his room in the blink of an eye. He had liquid leak from his hair down his face and neck. His face held discomfort and I knew he must've been having a nightmare. Crawling into his bed and cradled his head against my chest and fixed the blankets around us. My heart practically stopped when I noticed our puzzle on his chest. Instantly he curled up and sounded peaceful. His angelic pale face softening. I ran my hand an fingers through his hair. Sleep finally claiming me I snuggled my face into that soft fluffy hair of his.

* * *

Jazzy: ok now it's the end of the chapter =^~^=/p


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the yugioh characters! Only the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yamis pov

I felt at ease. For the first time in months I was actually sleeping. As soon as Yugi went into the hospital, I... I had been very un-hospitably rude. I pushed everyone away. Heba, when he arrived yelled, screamed, beat me black and blue until he had calmed down. He had every right to. I'm a Ra forsaken jackass. I awoke to the snuggled warm air that tickled my neck. Opening my eyes narrowly I watched his angelic face show pure joy. No one could enjoy this moment more than me, I finally had him back. Well I had him back physically. I don't actually know where I stand with his emotions. Glancing at the clock I sighed internally. It was only 6:00. Usually everyone gets up around 9 or 10 so I had a few hours left. I pulled my aboiu closer to me and once again took in his sweet lavender scent as I cradled my face in his hair. Peaceful darkness took over me. Again.

* * *

~Yugi's Pov~

I felt constricted. Everything was dark. I could hear chuckles. I could tell that it was a guy. The deepness of the voice sent shivers down my spine. It grew closer and closer. Then he stopped laughing and his breath tickled my ear. I would have laughed except I was on edge. I couldn't help but squirm as he spoke.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you... much." Suddenly I awoke my eyes scanning the room until I was sure nothing out of place. I went to sit up only to find that I was stuck. Literally I had pale arms wrapped around my waist and as I tried to move again the body moved closer and a face nuzzled into my neck. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a really flat chested girl. But the voice clarified my thoughts.

"Aibou, we still have time. Just go back to sleep. You won't get hurt. I'm here." his voice was like slick honey but I froze. What does he mean I won't get hurt?! Who in Ra's name is this!? Did he put me in the hospital?! I couldn't breathe or move. Heba's in the next room! I can call him for help. Wet slime dropped lightly on my neck. I just started screaming.

"HEBA! HELP ME! PLEASE HEBA! LET GO OF MEEE! SOMEBODY GET THIS PERVERT OFF!" I was so scared that I was actually crying and shaking really bad. I shut my eyes waiting.

"SLAM!" I heard the door open panicky as I was raised up and Heba was yelling at the guy. I opened my eyes slightly to take a peek at the scene. I was being held by a cranky looking Joey, Ryou was in the doorway with a guy who looked like Heba. He had the same skin coloration, practically the same hair and eyes. The only differences were that he had blond bolts strike threw his hair which was tipped in dark crimson. He was taller, had dark crimson eyes and was muscle toned. I didn't recognize him but continued scanning the room. In front of the bed was Malik head-locking a pale version of the Heba look alike. He reminded me of the me in my dream. But that's impossible. Especially since this guy mentioned me getting hurt. Heba had him by his collar and was about to punch agian. As Heba swung, the guy just bursted out laughing. His deep chuckles sent shivers down my spine. 'He's so familiar.' Though he was laughing his eyes were hallow and it was like he didn't care that Heba was beating him senseless.

"Heba that's enough. I'm sure your still pissed off at the idiot but look at him. He's laughing still and we all know how hard you hit." The stranger in the hall said calmly. He was right this needed to stop. Daringly I turned my amethyst orbs toward the trio. The guy had stopped laughing but still had a smile. He spoke before I had the chance

"Nah bro, Hebs can continue if he wants. This event is so fucking ironic, I want to make sure it's not a dream." He stated wearily. Heba stopped and crossed his arms as this stranger scanned our faces. His smile fell as he paused at mine. He sighed as Malik let him go. Swiftly he walked out of the room, and I felt a little pang of sadness as he left. Why do I feel sad that he's leaving? Shouldn't I be happy that he's gone? He is a pervert that snuck into my room in the middle of the night. Or did he not mean to? Who is he? I should ask Heba.

Speaking of which how does he know my brother? And what about that guy in the hall? Are we related to them or something? A quiet cough brought me out of my thoughts. Looking up I realized that everyone's eyes were on me. Well except the guy who just left. Then another realization occurred. I was still latched onto Joey as he awkwardly held my small body. Feeling my face sting lightly, I untangled my self and sat back on the bed. Everyone was still silently watching me and it was starting to get irritating. After a few minutes I snapped.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. ALL. STARING?!" I emphasized each word as if it were that important. Well it kinda is seems how they all aren't leaving me alone! No one spoke at first. Quite a few glances from Heba and 'Mystery Man', my new nickname for Heba's look alike, were exchanged. Now normally I'm a very patient person, however every single quite little bastard is starting to piss me off!

"Well bro, you see..." Heba started. Finally someone spoke! But now he wouldn't finish his statement cause his new and taller 'twin' elbowed him. His mouth instantly shut. What are they trying to keep from me?!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER!

As it's been since the first chapter. I don't own anything except the story plot. The characters and story art is not mine. wish it was though! And I don't own Linkin park, skillet or any other bands/ songs that are mentioned by actual artists.

Yamis POV~

* * *

Hurriedly I left his room. Brokenly I headed to my room to get my cellphone, jacket and headphones.

I heard as they tried to get answers out of him. My heart seizes again. He forgot me. Even after everything we went through. Guess it's to be expected.

Like I've confessed before, I'm a horrible dark. No one deserves what I did to him. No one except me. I'd understand if he wants me to leave.

Walking into the front of the locked shop I slip on my leather shoes. And out the door I go.

The skies resemble my mood. Horribly upset. Thunder churns as lightning shatters through the clouds.

Pulling my hood up over the headphones on my head I start playing my music. Blaring through this empty morning is **_'_** _Easier to run'_ by _Linkin Park_.

Nearing my destination, I sigh. For as long as I've known this parks always been abandoned. Everything rusted and discolored from wear and age. The perfect place to go to be alone.

Sitting on a swing I close my eyes for awhile. The musical words droned out, leaving only the beats.

When I opened my eyes, the scenery had changed. I don't know how long I'd been out but judging by how heavy the rain was I'd say a couple hours at least.

I shoved my hands into my pocket. Slowly my right hand wrapped around a smooth folded object. My pocket knife. Thoughts flood my head.

Oh how easy it would be. I only need one cut. Just one or two simple slices. Taking it out of my pocket I stare at it. Opening the blade.

Is it really worth it? Or is living with this pain worse? I can't decide. All of it's eating at me. The guilt, the pain, the rage, and a hell of allot more but those are the basic ones.

Whatta bout Yugi? Or the others? Is it right to make them suffer? They almost lost both Yugi and his Gramps. They don't need to do the same with you. Or worse, actually lose you.

Suddenly a loud beep brings me out of my thoughts. Dazed I glance around. Nothing's around me to make that noise. Feeling stupid I pull my cell out.

Of course because I fell asleep my music had stopped. Oh well. Bringing up my messages, I see that Atem messaged.

 ** _Bro,_**

 ** _Get back to this house now! And put the knife away. Don't ask how I know. I just do Ok? Anyway hurry it up. dinners at 7:30._**

Smiling I start heading back. I love how even when were kids in ancient Egypt he knew. He always did.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER!

I only own the plot! I don't own the characters, any music that might be put in here or anything else that I got from some where else. Oh and any yugioh abridged quotes! Yes I finally started watching it.

Chapter 5

Yugi's Pov

* * *

I was getting bombarded with questions. Like who do I remember, any events, why I was in the hospital. Stuff like that. I snapped at them quietly "Who was he? Why is he in our house!? More importantly my bed!?"

They all shut up immediately.

I sat impatiently on the bed. The place was silent enough, that I was able to hear the front door shut faintly. I wonder is it's mystery guy.

Yes, mystery guy isn't all that mysterious except for his eyes, those wonderful crimson rose colored orbs, why he looks like a sexier version of me and...

Wait! did I just think that!? What the chocolate card! Well I am gay but still I don't know this creep and I'm thinking this! Ra maybe I'm the creepy one.

Still with everyone being silent, my eyes surveyed my room. I got concerned looks. Everyone was still in the same places.

Heba and his 'twin' stood in the door way, Ryou sat by my nightstand next to Heba, Malik sat at the edge of my bed, and Joey stood across the room leaning on my desk.

My eyes wandered back toward the door, narrowed. I glared at Hebas 'twin'.

"Ok if no ones gonna tell me about him," I point at Heba and the guy next to him "Who are you? And are you some kinda android? From the future? Um alien? Or what?"

Everyone was shocked. At first anyway. They all bursted out laughing. I don't know how long I sat there waiting for them settle down. It seemed to take forever.

They explained to me that his name was Atem, and that his brothers name, the one that was snuggled up to me, was Yami. Also that Atem is Heba's dark? What does that mean?

While Yami is my dark. Does that mean we are like the same person? Like those people with multiple persona- oops I mean dissociative identity disorder? They changed the name of the disorder.

I let Atem talk about talk about how the three of are friends and we've lived under the same roof for a couple years. None of it really made sense but they said Yami would hopefully have more luck since he was really close to me.

How close were we? I wondered letting my thoughts swirl. Brief images of duels and adventures flashed through quickly. Barely enough for me to make anything out. I brushed it off, feeling a little shaken.

Then the one word changed everything. I was down stairs, in our living area. Can anyone guess what I was doing? That's right! Kicking butt at video games!

Currently I was playing 'Legend of Hero's past' on multiplayer with Malik and Joey. The game was a breeze, even though it was a brand new game, I knew what almost every little detail meant. And how to beat the other two no effort.

We played for hours. Joey and Malik were the only two interested in beating me. Ryou sat reading a book. I don't know the name of it. Heba and Atem were in the kitchen making dinner. It was a four cheese lasagna with extra sauce, and garlic bread.

This is the kind of meal that takes a long time to make but they insisted. Wonder why. Then a loud booming clap roared, shaking the house. After beating Joey and Malik once agian I checked the window. It was a heavy downpour.

A strange feeling washed over me as the scenery changed. I was out-side, in a park maybe. Thoughts filled my mind as my eyes looked at a knife. I don't know what's going on but I know what ever this is it's a struggle.

The thoughts weren't comprehensive to me. 'How easy. It won't do any harm. One or two slices down.'

Down on what? How can a knife not do any harm? A pale arm came into view. There were slight indications of scars. Hard to see with out looking close. The thoughts continue.

'No! Whatta bout the others? Or Yugi? They almost lost gramps and Yugi. They don't need to go threw that with you, or even worse. Actually loose you!'

Suddenly Heba was on front of me. His lips are moving but no sounds are coming out. I'm being shook as my mind swirls and twirls as if controlled by something else.

"Yugi! Are you ok!? Fucking Answer Me You Idiot!" Heba yells. I blinked a couple of times before realizing everyone's eyes are on me like I'm a wounded prey and they the predators.

"Heba, I'm-I'm alright. I think. " I stated hesitantly. Then after they all looked relieved I explained what I saw. My vision started blurring.

The last thing I saw was Atem texting someone. Maybe it's Yami, my mind reasoned. But why would I think it's him?

* * *

Jazzy: well how's the story looking? Does it confuse anyone?

Heba: meh who cares. *pauses before laughing hysterically*

Jazzy: o-0 wtf Heba what's funny?

Heba: I just stated the title of the story. *to reviewers* hey please tell us whatcha think and any guess as to what's coming next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Jazzy: hey everyone I'm sorry about the messed up chapters you all experienced, I think I have fixed it all up.

Heba: yea just read this an be mad. She really did do it purpose. Just remember helpful criticism is great but if you are rude and unhelpful, lets just say it's not gonna be pretty.

Yugi: I have no idea what's going on I'm lost. But that's the point. Any way nothing except the plot is owned by her!

Jazzy: here are cyber cookies for everyone and please enjoy. Btw if Yami seems like an ass, I'm sorry but it's very much needed. Oh and this first part gets graphic. Not recommended for anyone who has trouble with very descriptive make out sessions between male characters.

chapter 6

Yugi's Pov

Arms are wrapped around me. That's all I know for sure, but I'm not uncomfortable. Actually it's quite relaxing. Though I don't know whose arms I'm in. But we're looking at the moonlit city shrouded in darkness except for small illuminations from lamp posts and the moons gaze.

We are on a cliff obviously! I think irritated that I didn't realize it. I can't help but marvel at the view and it's beauty. Chills run down my spine as something moist and warm slides up my neck. But for some reason I giggle. And then I say something unexpected. At least to me it is.

"Yami can't you let this moment be peaceful where it is? Or -" and then teeth start nibbling on my ear. I turn slightly making, well I guess Yami stop the pleasure. I gave him a slight glare to which he chuckled lightly to.

"Or what?" He asked still chuckling. Pushing him away a little so that I could stare into his deep crimson eyes I replied.

"Or at least wait until we get home. You know it'll be embarrassing if someone happens to be around."

"What about grandpa? We'd get heard or something. Probably even give him a heart attack." He reasoned with a small pout. It was actually working on me. Must be because I'm in a sappy mood.

But this was the first chance we had to be able to make out. Or something like that. I confessed that I liked him to Tèa and he over heard it. And because I couldn't lie to him I asked him out then and there. He said yes of course or this wouldn't be happening.

"Fine I guess it's fine as long as no one catches us." I caved in. He smiled as his lips pecked mine. Molding into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and by the base of his hair. His arm again wrapped around me but this time instead if them being around my waist, he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his hips.

A slight moan escaped my lips and that opened the opportunity for him to shove his tongue in. Our tongues pushed and swirled around each-others as if they were wrestling. Mine having given up, his swirled around exploring.

Another moan escaped our mouths as his hands squeezed my ass. It all felt so right but it also felt so wrong. I don't know what's going on! This has to be a dream!

His lips left mine and sloberishly trailed up my neck and face close to my ears. We both were out of breath. His words didn't make any sense at all. Again.

"Don't worry so much aibou. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you too much." Just as a sharp pain engulf my head and everything blurs it disappears.

Everything's peaceful. I hear breathing close to me, but it's not heavy. I'm so confused! My eyes open slightly as a face comes into view. It's absolutely breath taking. It's the creepe- I mean Yami but his face is paler than earlier. And streaks of dried tears are there as well. I wonder what happened.

Memories from when I came home until I passed out came back to me. Who was that with the knife? Was it me? No I couldn't have been. Agh! This is so frustrating! I want to remember but it's like if I do I'm afraid I'll break. That doesn't make any sense! What could've have possibly been so bad?

One minute I was in deep thought laying in my bed and the next I was being shaken.

"Yugi are you ok? Can you hear me? Oh please for Ra's sake are you ok?" His voice called out. Tuning back into my surroundings I see Yami standing over me with worry written all over his face. It pains me to see him like that. But why?

"Yea I just woke up a few m-minutes a-ago." I replied a bit shaken from the sudden closeness. The dream I had surfaces again and I feel the heat rush into my face. This makes him worry more.

"Are you sure your ok? Your face is really red. You not running a fever are you?" He asks genuinely as he wisps my bands out is my face and touches his lips to my forehead.

Almost instantly the door opens fast making me jump and head butt Yami. Holding his nose loosely he chuckled lightly. Sitting up I see an angry brother of mine trying to claw his way into the room while being held by Atem, Joey and Ryou. Not sure where Malik is.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-" I cut him off before he could say anything more to be malicious.

"Heba stop. He wasn't doing any thing. He was making sure I wasn't running a fever. Jeez get your facts straight before you run your mouth." I stated calmly before feeling deeply embarrassed as the lingering effects of Yamis lips left me flushed.

"I've told him but does he ever listen to me without an argument? Nope not ever." Atem said grinningly. After being elbowed Atem let go of Heba. The others had let go when I spoke. Probably shocked.

Well who knows. Maybe this day or night? What ever time it is will be eventful?

Before I got any questions out Heba had started taking my vitals. After double checking everything he shooed everyone out of the room. Then sat on the edge of my bed.

"How long have I been out Heba?" I asked him solemnly. Before he could answer though I added to the question "And I'm mean from whatever put me into the hospital. I can't be left in the dark like this. And I can't pretend it didn't happen because of these!" I whispered harshly knowing what he would try to tell me as well as lifting my shirt to show my healing wounds.

He gulps and pulls at his collar a little. "Well you see..."


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi's Pov

Heba stayed quiet on the end of the bed. It looks like he's at a loss for words. Which I must say is hardly ever. But I'm already impatient so he might wanna hurry it the hell up.

His breathing grew sharper with each passing moment. Ok what's he so afraid of? What can't he just tell me? My mind continues to race trying to figure out why Heba isn't explaining things as he usually does.

But then again his silence making me very ticked off. I wait until i can't take it anymore. I start pushing the blankets off.

"Fine Heba, if you won't tell me then I'm sure some one else will!" I hiss venomously as I get off the bed. I'm almost to the door when his fingers wrap around my wrist, gently pulling my back to the bed.

"Ok. I-I'll tell you all that I can. You were in the hospital to begin with because you were attacked. Yes attacked. You missed our 17th birthdays." He paused taking deep shaky breaths. His hand tightening around my arm as I speak.

"How?! Aren't our birthdays in February? What month is it!? Wh-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Yugi calm do-own. Just let me finish." He swallowed, then continued. His voice broke. "You were out since December 10th of last year. You've been out for almost seven months. At first, we-" he stopped suddenly. A tear rolled slowly down his face.

Hot moisture swelled up in my eyes as he released my arm to fully embrace me. He buried his head into my shoulder as he started again.

"We thought that you weren't going to wake up. I'll let this settle before I continue with the other bad news." I could feel his arms constrict tighter around me, as my left shoulder was covered in a moist substance.

His tears. Or my own. It sorta tickled to have the overflow like a river spills over a cliff. Slowly the speed increased as reality hit. Hard. I'm 17 years old. That means grandpa is 75 almost 76. And Joey will be 17 in a couple months. Ryou will be 18 in November. I can't remember the days.

Also as I understand it Atem and Yami turned 18 last month. So they're a year older than me. And Heba. Wait did he say more bad news? Oh Ra I hope nothing major happened. But I've got a feeling.

My voice trembles so much I doubt he understands what I'm saying. "C-co-nt-in-ue Eba." My lungs stretch as his grip falls lose and his muscles constrict and tighten until he's comfy with strangling my body pillow into his face and lap. Muffled sounds come across towards me.

I move into the almost exact same position except beside him. My elbow touches his ribs lightly as if to say repeat that. Which I think he does.

"Come closer. It's a-about gr-gra-" his voice sounds like low chalk board scratches disappearing and suddenly louder. Though the word he's stuck on is probably grandpa or grandma.

Pretty sure it's about grandpa, cause well... Wait why wouldn't he want to talk about grandma? I don't think he hates her. Does he?

"What is it grandma or um gramps?" I asked not actually wanting to know. No I do but that doesn't mean I have to like it. His head turns slowly until I can see the side of his face.

"Well actually I moved here because grandma died. So it's about g-gramps." He forced out and kept speaking. "He was in a plane crash. A-and," he took a deep breath "we're not sure if he is gonna make it." Tears overflowed worse than before, his eyes (or at least the one I could see) squinted at me.

"The doctors are surprised he even survived. He's in a coma-like state." More tears rolled into small streams down his face as if there were canals leading them into the sea of my soaked pillow.

"Is that all?" I ask distractedly trying to figure out if this is all some sick joke. No it can't be. Heba wouldn't do something so heartless. Malik on the other hand might. But it's always easy to know he's lying. He tries to smother his giggles while he talks.

Movements catch my view. It's Heba he's shaking his head no while his lips move. I can't be hearing him correctly. It just sounded as if he said because of the attack I lost a child. Then I cringed.

"Smack!" Skin against skin sounded through the room. My hand stung as his left cheek became hand printed red.

"He-eba don't joke like that! There's no way that can possibly be! I mean I'm gay so I couldn't have gotten anyone pregnant!" I reason that I might have slept with some girl but I don't know. I can't remember anything about any girls. Well there's a blurry person but I think that she's my friend.

Heba grabbed onto me again, releasing my pillow from his grasp and fell to the floor. Leaving me in his lying clutches. He has to be lying! Some kind of sick nightmare! Yeah that's it!

Looking at his tear stained face the quite opposite of his usual demeanor, I knew deep down that he wasn't lying. No way he could lie about this.

Saliva slid dryly and slowly down my throat as I prepared myself.

"Who is the mother?" I asked solemnly.

His head tilted as if to say he was confused. "Excuse me?" He asked slightly surprised.

"I asked who the mother was. I'd like to apologize for not being at her side. Even if it was due to no fault of mine." I replied evenly. Well as evenly as a person can with their twin brother squeezing the life out of them.

His arms were bound to me as a snake does it's pray. Okay this is beyond creepy for my brother. I'd expect it from Malik or even Joey but not him. His face buried itself into my shirt. Clearly the moisture of his tears enjoyed being sponged up.

I felt something rumble softly, where his face was. Though I didn't catch what he said I stayed quiet. Why most people might be wondering.

Because if my dear brother says something an no one responds his temper has a way of giving him a little confidence in saying it. And as I expected his head shot up and his eyes shot daggers. I 'coughed' (more like tried to cover a light giggle.)

"IT'S YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He shouted as my face fell. There is no way. No Ra fucking way. Please some one wake me up from this. The arms around me started to loosen.

A small sigh escapes his lips while he lets me go and grabs another pillow. Better not end up on the floor with the other. His voice comes back close to how my own usually is. A small, quiet squeak.

"You honestly don't remember how we met Ryou, Malik or Joey, do you?" He asked. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, he was right. Only a cream colored room with chairs on one side and a plastic-glass window counter on the other.

It reminds me of a doctors office. Does that mean we were sick? I shook my head to signal to him that I didn't. His eyes casts downward.

"It was at the doctors office for special cases. Or at least this was my first encounter with them was. It was about three years or so ago when I came to visit." He continued as the scenery around us morphed, "You and I couldn't eat anything with out our stomaches tossing it back up."

I remember how painful it felt. As if my stomach had a mind of it's own and kept gurgling until it emptied itself. I nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway in the waiting room you all were so quiet. Staring at each-other and here comes the weird part, you guys chuckled lightly with obvious embarrassment. So I took the..."

Heba walked in the middle of the room and glared at us. My stomach already doing flip flops as my heart quickened. I hadn't really known the others very well at the time. Well I knew Ryou was in my class and that Joey was the, the um, bully that usually got at me. Along with another guy called Tristan.

"Okay anybody wanna tell me why all of you are quiet as fuck?" Heba asked directly. I couldn't help but feel admiration. To speak to us all so calmly. Even I knew this was going to wind up most likely ending weirdly.

A soft voice sounded in the quiet room "Well um y-you see three of us all go to the same school." His voice had a light accent to it. British probably. Looking up I did process of elimination. Joey had a New York accent and the blonde seemed to be trying to figure it out as well. Therefore Ryou must have spoken.

His brown eyes casted downwards as his snowy colored hair seemed to try to cover his face. Then a movement occurred around Heba. His mouth opened in a wide smile.

"Well then how about we all," he shoots a look my way "and I mean all of us introduces ourselves." The room was met with a small ok from everyone. "I'll go first. My name is Heba Mouto. I'm part Egyptian and I live in Egypt as well." Heba stated. Then he pointed at me "Your up bro."

My mouth felt like cotton and refused to open as my heart pounded trying to free itself with in the cage of nerves I was now trapped in. Heba looked at me expectantly. Come on I can so do this!

"M-my n-names Yugi. I'm H-Heba's brother a-and yes we a-are twins. Um I really don't know what else to say." I concluded I was done and hid my face within my sweater. I felt as if they couldn't see my face but I could still see.

(A/N I have no idea if that makes sense.)

I watched as Heba pointed to the blonde with dark skin. He spoke with a bored type of tone. "I'm Malik Ishtar. I'm also Egyptian. And I am on a business trip with my sister. That's all I'm saying."

Next was Joey's turn. "Names Joey Wheeler. Well let's see I'm from New York. And I like watching children's card games on tv." He finished with that weird sentence. Can he be talking about duel monsters?

Lastly came to little Ryou. Shy, polite and from what I can tell kind. But he an I haven't really talked because he stays away from others.

"Hello my name is Ryou Bakura. As you have probably deducted I am British and a bit of a wanker. Which means know-it-all if you didn't already know that." Then he chuckled.

The door next to the window opened an called me and Heba. My shoulder started hurting.

Coming back from the flash back, I shook Heba off of me. He groaned a quiet no. His breath came steadily as I moved him to lay comfortably in the bed. If your wondering why it's cause once he asleep there is no waking him easily.

Remembering the rest was a bit blurry. I know the doctor said we were special boys. But what does that mean? Wait a minute Heba said I was preggo. Does that mean I'm one of those rare boys that can have kids!? Wow and from the sounds of it Heba, Joey, Malik and Ryou might be too. I'll double check later.

I guess I should be more upset but I'm not. It seems a bit redundant to think about something that already happened. It's not as if I can do anything about it.

Getting up out of the bed I grab the indestra-phone. It's like an iPhone with it's setup but combined with the technology of Nokia's camera and indestructible components.

Pft. Wow. I remember that useless information and I can't even remember how I meet people. Funny how my stupid brain works. I wonder if everyone's brain is this way.

Coming back from staring off into space, I press the on button on the top of the phone. 1:15 am Thursday, June 19th. So it has been about 7 months I suppose. It feels so strange knowing time has passed but had it really? That's right this could be all a bad dream.

Ouch! Nope definitely real. Ah why do I have to always pinch so hard?! Opening the door I shut the light off and enter the hall.

The lights down stair illuminate the upstairs giving me enough light to see. Coming down I see the living room a mess. Literally. Empty bags of chips everywhere, with video games and soda cans. Sheesh gramps would have a heart attack if he saw this.

Grinning I take a picture of the sight on the couch. Curled up together are Joey and Malik. This'll be hilarious tomorrow. Or today. Whatever the heck people call it. Malik might find it funny too, but Joey? Ha, he'll get so mad his face will turn red. He's not that close with Malik. Unless that changed.

On the floor Ryou slept soundlessly cuddled next to another book. Yep he's a bookworm haha.

Across the room in our sofa-chairs were Yami and Atem. Sleeping as well. Glancing at the tv I realize it's off. Great at least I don't have to worry so much on the electric bill. Mentally slapping myself silly I sigh.

Shizicks. We have to be behind. With mine and grandpa's hospital tabs, there's no way the bills are paid for.

"RRRGURBLE!" My stomach roars, bring me out of my thoughts. Oh yea might wanna eat something.

Leaving the living room and crossing into the kitchen I go to the fridge. Grabbing a random container I throw it in the microwave after removing the lid. Now I'm gonna need a fork. I'm pretty sure I grabbed the lasagna that was made today. Opening the drawer under the microwave to find steak knives and various other sharp knives.

Ok I'll try another one. I open the next draw to find spoons. Let's try this one now. Opening it I find butter knives. God damn it who messed up my kitchen!

"Uhm that would have been me." A baritone voice calls out. Spinning around I see Yami smiling lightly as I feel heat rise to my face.

"O-oh uh hi. I didn't wake you did I?" I ask and then a thought occurs, "Wait how did you know what I was thinking?!"

He sighs and holds his hands up. "One hi there. Two no you didn't wake me. Three you kinda said it out loud."

Coughing nervously I hear a quiet 'ding' from the chiming microwave. Yay my foods done and still no fork. Glancing at Yami I see he moved closer and something in his hands. Is it what I think it is? YES! It's a fork.

Walking awkwardly I open my mouth to ask for it but he gently shoves it into my mouth. Giving the best glare I could he holds his sides and bows slightly chuckling.

"Thank you." I say a bit sharply while I stab my food with the fork. Going back to the fridge I grab the last two dr. Peppers. Tossing one to Yami I grab my stuff and sit at the table. At least throwing the soda made him stop laughing.

Joining my across the table quietly he waits for his soda to calm. He looks up as I finish the bite of food in my mouth.

"Yami, I know this is sudden but would you mind doing me a favor?" I ask hesitantly.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot. Which was inspired. Though if I did own yugioh, it would be filled with yaoi and very melodramatic.

Yugi: yes very repetitive too. Apparently the authoress has nothing better to do. Except repeat stuff.

Yami: I sound like such a pervert in this! why?

Yugi: yea why authoress? AND YAMI QUIT THINKING THAT!

Jazzy: cause I can :p and because it's impossible not to do that. And what's yami thinking?

Yugi: N-nothing! just read the damn story!

Yami's POV

I awoke to a very bright faced ai-Yugi. I hope he isn't running a fever. Taking a chance I tried to get his attention by waving a hand in front of his face. No response. Ok I'll try shaking him a little. "Yugi are you ok? Can you hear me? Oh please for Ra's sake are you ok?" I ask slightly worried from him not answering. His head shot over to me shocked. Well I would be too if I had just been thinking and some one was suddenly there. Shit. I should really check him. His face is redder than a tomato. And trust me I have found some pretty red ones.

"Yea I'm fine. I woke up a f-few minutes a-ago." He responds distractedly. And again his face reddens. Shit I better make sure he's not running a fever. "Are you sure your ok? Your face is really red. You not running a fever are you?" I ask gently as I wisp his bangs out of the way. My lips barley touched his smooth skin. I hope no one wal- 'SLAM!' Too late. The noise made Yugi jump, thus making him head butt me in the nose. Holding my nose tenderly I glance at the door and chuckle. Heba's trying to claw his way into the room. Guess it's a good thing Atem, Joey and Ryou are holding him back.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-" he starts only to be halted to silence by his own flesh and blood. His words warmed my heart. Even if they made me feel a little guilty. I was hoping to trigger something. A glimpse of the time when he was last sick. He had been struck by a very nasty flu bug. I don't even recall the name of it. He was throwing up a lot. And running fevers. When his stomach wasn't feeling too bad I would lie in bed with him. Hold him close and kiss his forehead. I think that was shortly after we first did the act of making love.

"Heba stop. He wasn't doing any thing. He was making sure I wasn't running a fever. Jeez get your facts straight before you run your mouth." He stated as calmly as some one can with a beet red face. Then for some reason his face flushed even deeper.

I hear my brother voice ring out, "I keep telling him but does he listen with out an argument? Nope not at all." I also witnessed Heba elbow him softly. Then Heba pushed his way into the room and examined ai-yugi. Damn it I'm so used to saying aibou but, I don't really want to accidentally call him that out loud. I don't know what one little word could bring back. One second I'm in Yugi's room, the next I'm being shooed out. Jeez I hate when I'm not in the same room as him. But I guess it'll be fine. Nothing can happen with all if us here I reassure myself. Wait, I did a quick head count.

Tapping Atem I ask, "Where is Malik?" He shrugged and started heading after the other two. Down the stairs I guess. Following, I see the living room in a state of disaster. Soda cans everywhere. Paper plates and video games littered the tables. I see Joey sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Malik, with multiple bags of chips. Beside the couch on the floor was Ryou, doing can you guess? That's right reading another book. Sighing I shoot glance at the tv. A program about a duel school pops up on the TV.

Tilting my head toward Atem, he answers the question forming in my head. "It's Kiaba's doing. He said he just had to share how to play with the world." He quoted as he reclined his chair. Taking the seat next to him, I reply "At least it isn't on motorcycles. Can you imagine card games on a motorcycle?" He shakes his head as Joey speaks.

"Yea I can. Damn it would be horrible. Worse than when Weevil threw Exodia into the sea. I mean cards would fly all over the place." Glancing over as he speaks I realize he's already eaten three bags of chips. He and Atem kept talking about duel monsters on D-wheels. Boring out of the conversation, start to have everything fade together. Like the feeling of when you fall or faint except I know I'm sitting. And there was nothing but waves of confusion and hurt. I couldn't tell where it was coming from but it was really bad. Wait. It has to be Yugi! But I don't know what's going on. I can't reach him. It'll freak him out again. After a while the pain went numb and everything turned pitch black.

~~time skip by a knight of Time~~

I awoke to noises in the kitchen. It sounds like Joey must be looking for more food. Examining the room I find the Joey and Malik are somewhat cuddling. Ryou's cuddled up next to his book. And Atem is asleep in his chair next to me. Then who's in the kitchen? Heba? Or Yugi? Oh please let it be Yugi! After stretching out I walk into the doorway area. I see a person in a long sleeved leather jacket, pants and combat boots, standing in front of the microwave. Let's see dark spiky hair? check. Kinda short? check. Pale? Don't know. Can't see his hands or face. Um what's next how about- my internal thoughts were interrupted by slamming drawers. Then he hissed. "Goddammit! Who messed up my kitchen?!"

Instantly my heart quickened and I knew who it was. I would always be able to tell that voice apart from anyone else's. It's so soft and tender. Even when he's mad. Hesitantly I gave my unexpected response "Uhm that would be have been me." What? I didn't have anything better to do other than mope so whatever. I guess I really did surprise him. He turned to face me suddenly. His face reddened at the sight of me. Maybe he's running a fever? Nah impossible that Heba would let him out of the room at - wait what time is it? Checking the clock behind Yugi, I see that it's 1:45.

"O-oh uh hi. I didn't wake you did I?" He asks and then continues, "Wait how did you know what I was thinking?!" I sigh and hold my hands up. Counting with my lean fingers as I speak. "One hi there. Two no you didn't wake me. Three you kinda said it out loud." Well he did wake me but he doesn't need to feel guilty. He coughs a little as the microwave gives off the 'DING!' that signals it's done. Turning again, he pulls his food, lasagna maybe, out of the microwave. Moving closer, I open the the draw next to the butter knives and grab a fork silently. He glanced back at me and his eyes light up. God he must be hungry. He moves closer to ask for the fork but as soon as his mouth opened I shoved the fork in. Just like I use to. He have me what looked to be a glare. I couldn't take it. Bending and holding my sides I let out a laugh. He's just too adorable! I can't. I can't take his cuteness.

A sharp "Thank you." Left his mouth. I glance up just in time to see a blurry object coming my way. Catching it I see that he threw a dr pepper at me. Does he remember that it's one of my favorite sodas? No probably not. He sits at the table as he stuffs his face. Getting sauce on the side of his mouth. I know a time this happened before. It ended in a steamy make-out session. Quickly pushing the thoughts away and hoping the heat I feel in my face isn't noticeable, I glance at him. He doesn't seem to notice. He opens his mouth again most likely to take another bite.

"Yami, I know this is unexpected but would you do me a favor?" He asked a little quietly. Wait a favor? Unexpected? What's he talking of how intimate we were return. I struggle to push them away. This isn't good. What do I do?!


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi: oh uh good day or night to everyone. She finally updated on time the way she would! Except she still owes you all another chapter or two besides this one. Anyway-

Kaiba: what the runt should be trying to say is that Jazzy doesn't own anything. Except for the plot.

Joey: wait, WAIT! How'd ya get in here Kaiba?

Kaiba: jazzy let me in. Can't say the same about you. I mean seriously mu-

Jazzy: no one wants to see you two arguing. Now everyone out! Otherwise our viewers won't want to read anymore. Let the chapter begin.

~YUGI POV~

Oh crap! I didn't just ask him that, did I?! Shit he's gonna think there's something wrong with me! Okay calm down Yugi, I'm sure he doesn't think that. "Yami?" I asked quietly. Glancing up from my now empty plate I see a bright tomato. Oh wait no I see I bright red flushed face. DAMN! I guess asking that question led his mind to the gutters! Huh that pretty much makes me an idiot. Especially since I don't even know Yami that well. Or at least I don't remember it. Ok I need to get his attention. But how? And of course my mind comes up with this scenario.

I put my finger on my chin and look up with huge eyes pleadingly at Yami. My voice becomes silky sweet as my voice calls him to look at me. "Oh Yami, won't you please help little ol' me? I'll do anything in return!" Jeez no just no! How about tapping the hand he has on the table. Yea that'll work! My heart beats fast. And my breathing got heavier and it got harder to take in the air. What's wrong? It's only a touch on the hand! Right? Sliding my hand across the table he jumps out of his seat suddenly hands on his head mumbling something along the lines of "He wouldn't ask!" I pulled my hand back and just waited. But as time went by the heavier my eyelids got. And pretty soon everything was black.

I had the slight feeling of being weightless and having warmth on my side. Being someone who likes the warmth, I snuggled into it. I heard a soft sniffle. I think I imagined it. There's no way anyone would be crying right? Then I was alone. Quietness surrounds me. I feel the familiarity of my sheets around my body. The fluffiness beneath my head. But where's the puzzle? I didn't take it off did I?! Opening my tired orbs, I glance around my room. Correction, a room. I don't recognize it. Or at least most of it. It's like the room was split in half. The bed sat in the middle. The sheets crimson red while the pillows were amethyst. On one half of the room colorful different size oriented objects littered the floor. Stuff animals and toys? Looks like it was decorated by a creative child. The other half was darker. And emptier. All that sat in the room was a locked box. Where's the key? Is this real at all? Where am I? This has to be a dream. Yea I feel like I've thought that before. Taking another look around I find a door. Nothing out of the ordinary there. As my hand touched the brass knob, it jiggled. Then there was banging.

"Yugi! Please if you can hear me come out! Please just come back to me!" I hear an anguished voice call. It sounded almost like, like Yami. How can that be?! Just where is this place?! Quiet sobs could be heard on the other end. Grabbing ahold of the knob once more another voice speaks. "I wouldn't do that yet. You're not ready. First you need answers to seek what you must confront."

Spinning on my heels, I'm thrown into darkness yet again. "What do you mean he asked you for a favor?!" To say I heard that would be an understatement. I heard it perfectly clear. It obviously has to be Heba yelling at, hmmm, yep has to be Yami. He's the only one I wanted a favor from.

"Well I kinda spaced out on him before he asked and he fell asleep. Okay?!" I heard that baritone voice of his respond "I didn't do anything except take off his coat, and shoes. Also I tucked him into bed! Nothing else happened!" He continued. Wait why is Heba questioning Yami? Looking around I realize something other than the matter at hand. I'm not in my room again! Though this time it is actually closer to my room. Getting out of my cocoon of heat, I make my way to the door. Popping it slightly made a creak noise.

Suddenly Yami was in the room making sure everything was alright. Seriously?! He's acting like an over protective brother! And I thought Heba was bad. After he calmed down a bit I asked what I originally wanted to ask. "Yami, that favor I wanted," I paused trying to figure out how to say this, "Would you mind helping me regain my memories?" I asked squeaking out that last part. His hands took ahold of my own.

"As you once said to me aibou, I would give you my memories if it would make you happy." His eyes became blurred with salt water. And for some reason I wish that time would stop.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. Just the plot. You know nothing important XD

Heba: Again she didn't let us do the fucking intro.

Wait I've told him this? When? Where? More importantly why? And what the freak is an aibou? As my mind whirls and twirls the spiraling thoughts, I didn't realize the scenery had changed. I glance around the room I'm in.

A double mirror door with the foot of a- no my bed I realize next to it and my nightstand. The bed sheets are dark violet. Beside the nightstand is a neat and organized desk with an upside down pyramid, a lamp and duel monsters deck holder on top of it. How did I get back into my room?! Wasn't I just in Yami's? This isn't funny! Did I pass out again?! Then I saw myself and a transparent Yami, our hands clasped around the puzzle necklace. Why is it so important? Tears clearly showed on my pale face, illuminated from the moon in the window above us. The moment was so touching. Is this real? Or just my imagination? What's going on?!

"Are you saying you want to learn the truth of everything?" A voice called from behind me. Turning around to face the voice I see another me. Again. Wait, there's something different. He-I seems darker and miserable. Is that what I used to be? Slowly I responded.

"Yes. I'm ready. Help me remember." I state quietly.

"And reopen the wounds. Let's start from the beginning." He waves his hand and I see a boy with a small golden box. Is that th-

"Yes it is. The box the puzzle came from. Maybe it would've been better if I-we had never figured it out." He says monotonously.

"Why d-" he cuts me off again.

"Just be quiet and watch." He commands. Slightly nodding I went back to the images before us-me. Whatever you wanna call him and me. I watch as I put the pieces together in amazement, until there was one part left.

Then it changed to an island and a boy in a white trench coat, ice blue eyes, black clothes and longish brown hair to contrast his pale skin started threatening to jump off the building. I think his name is Kaiba Seto. He's cold, indifferent and considers me as a rival. Then suddenly I watched as I collapsed feeling foreign in my own body. What the chocolate cards is going on? Then all the images started flooding by and overwhelming me. Yami used to be a spirit in the puzzle necklace aka the millennium puzzle. Which was wanted by many people. I didn't realize until after duelist kingdom that he was even there. After duels and duels to protect the puzzle, my feelings grew and grew for Yami. Then I was taken away with the seal of orichalcos. I felt empty and afraid. I had given my soul to save the 5000 year old spirit. When my soul was freed and I returned back to my body, I finished helping Yami remember who he was. It turns out that he was the 'Unnamed Pharaoh' of Egypt. Then came to the end of the ceremonial duel, in his old tomb. I had won. It was odd not seeing him as a spirit. But to be honest I loved it. He started walking towards the door to the afterlife. I couldn't just let him go, so I grabbed him and sobbed into the back of his shirt.

"You can't leave! I won't lose my closest friend! My first friend." I opened the eyes I didn't recall closing. A flash went off through the entire tomb. It wasn't suddenly just Yami here on the stage with me. There was Marik as well as Bakura, another man that looked a lot like an Egyptian version of Yami, except he only had one lightning strip shoot up his hair. There was one last figure that looked to be someone with the face of some sorta dog.

Anubis maybe? Yea I'm sure it is. The Anubis look-a-like spoke clearly and looked not only at me but also my friends, "The gods have heard your pleas. And it has been granted. But don't make us regret this." His honey silken voice rang.

Then Joey spoke up, "But who's that last guy? And why does he look a lot like Yami?!"

Anubis sighed and glared his silted gold orbs at him. "It's because this is Atem," he gestured over the darker version of Yami, "he's the past brother of Yami. I'm not surprised he didn't say anything. Bye now." And with a small poof of smoke he vanished. Then for some reason I was numb. My brain felt like jello. Squishy, soft and easy to squash.

Then I see my haunted looking self again. "There's more so be prepared. But for now you need to rest. And get out of 'our' soul room." He spoke. Taking the room I was reminded that with the puzzle I can come here.

"YUGI! HELLO?! ARE YOU OK? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I hear Yami yell. Suddenly I'm staring straight into those precious crimson deep eyes of his.

Blinking I nod slightly. "Yea of course I'm fine." I lied smoothly. Wait when could I lie so easily?! Oh well what's done is done. I can't let him know I've gained most of my memories until I get them all back. "I just kinda zoned out. You know the usual as of late, considering." I didn't finish. I could only hope he caught my drift. He nods and let's go of my hands. Wait how long has he been holding my hands?!

Walking out into the hall I glance back at Yami. "I'm going to rest. I feel really tired if anyone needs me." With out waiting for an answer I left. I don't care what time it is. At least it'll give me time to clear my head. I thought as I laid down in my bed. Sleep took me fast.

Though sleep came easily, it was hard not to toss and turn figuratively speaking when the whole household was awake. Seriously busting in and out of my room every so often is enough to bug anyone! Then it was quiet again, I give a slight peak out from under my blankets towards the red number on the alarm clock. It read 7:15 am. Taking the rest of the small but cozy room into view I let out a sigh. Nothing has really changed since I remember what it used to look like. Bed across from the dresser, and the desk a little ways off from there. Posters hanging in the room. And a nightstand next to the bed. No use trying to sleep now. Might as well see who's all still here. Gently lifting the covers I slid out, my fee touching the small rug softly. I guess that's new. I wonder who... Eh it was probably Heba or Joey.

After making the bed again I pulled socks and shoes over my feet. I made sure my laces were secured. Somehow I always, no matter how many times I tie them, have a shoe that keeps untying. It's like pranksters untie it when I'm not looking. Moving silently through the halls I notice that no-ones upstairs. Moving to the top of the stairs, Atem's voice rings up in a hushed quietness. Wonder who he's talking to. Peering over the railing I see Atem sitting in the same chair he slept in, but he was wearing a clean black shirt with a little kuriboh on it and leather pants. Yami was in the same kind of pants, whilst his shirt was dark red with the dark magician girl on it. Glancing down at my outfit I realized that Yami and I were wearing similar shirts. I wore my dark blue shirt with the Dark Magician on it and dark blue jeans. It was a little creepy to say the least. But on some level a little sweet I suppose. They were discussing something intently. My ears strained to hear what they said, hoping I wouldn't be noticed I stepped down a couple steps, careful not to make them creak.

"Atem, what do I do?! I know I guess I deserve him not knowing me and stuff but what if the first thing he remembers is what happened before that- that- you know what I mean!" Yami's voice sounded angry but fearful. Who is he talking about? What does he mean by that?

'You know you are the only one he could possibly be talking about.' The thought appeared. Brushing it aside I leveled my breathing and focused on hearing what was being said.

"Well Yami, if YOU would have listened to me, then it probably wouldn't have happened. Seriously you and Heba don't listen to me on the best strategies at the time. If he does indeed remember how much of an ass you were being then he might have the right to be cautious around you." Atem repositions himself to face Yami completely, "I know it wasn't completely your fucking fault, but if you would have kept trying to talk to him instead of being a stubborn butt head! But if you stop worrying about it, you may have a fresh start to work with. Just don't blow it Yami." Atem finishes his lecture. You can't tell me it wasn't one.

Yami sighs nodding his head in agreement. I need to leave. Now! I think as my head starts pounding again. I made my way to the other set of stairs leading to the shop area. No surprise it wasn't open. But then where's Heba? I didn't care at the moment. After unlocking the door I made my way down the street. Hopefully it's still there! Hopefully I remember how to get there! I need to get away! I can't stay here! My chest heaving heavily as the sound of tapping hit the hard concrete road. Isn't this just great?! I'm starting to panic. I just need to calm down. Air tickled slightly as it expanded my lungs. I think it was this was the right way. Twisting with the path that looked as straight as a sloppily drawn circle, it reminded me of something else. But I'm not gonna even pursue that as of this moment until I get to my tree. The tree where I built a small little tree house. My special hiding place. Upon reaching the opening of the abandoned park area I continued to move forward, to the opposite side of the park. Just a little further.

"Ah so I see you're ready for more." a voice spoke gently. Slowing my pace back to a walk, and I glanced back at the me who I know is a hallucination. Of my past.

"Yes. I believe I'm ready. Just let's get up there first." I replied staring at my cracking creation. I never thought I'd come here again. This used to be my hide-out to get away from everything when it was overwhelming. I don't remember coming here since right before I solved the puzzle. It was a basic little box with a whole and windows for me to get in and out of. Though of course I liked climbing this cherry blossom tree when I was younger, so there isn't even a ladder. My back burned slightly as I climbed up the tree. Why'd I have to build it so high?! Oh wait that's right, it was so it wasn't spotted easily. After seating my-self comfortably and wrapping the fluffy folded blanket, that I just knew was there, around me. My vision altered and again images I know as past events flashed by, in a jumbled mess. Incomprehensible. And then it stopped on a darker scenery.

From what I could tell, it was a bit of a cloudy night. The way I could see my past-self crouched over taking deep breaths and forcing the chilly air back down as my heat escaped his mouth. Even though he looked exhausted, he was smiling. Why the hell would we be smiling?! He lifted his head more and I could see a slight start of a bruise on corner of his cheek. Ouch that must've hurt like a brick. Watching him sigh, another sounded near me. I saw the me I think is my past-self. Or at least a more complete entity of who I was, than the little glimpses I keep receiving. He didn't look happy with his lips pursed, arms crossed and eyes becoming watery. Tearing his eyes away from the memory he's sharing and towards me, he speaks in his pained filled voice. "It all goes downhill from here."

I don't even want to know what he/I means yet. I turned back to the memory, watching as the boy stood up, somewhat delighted. 'How can you friggen smile when a bruise is forming?!' I know he didn't hear me, why would he? His hand pulled a small bouquet of flowers out of his black, hooded jacket. I guess he's content with the fact he saved those lilacs and roses. He let out a quite sigh, as his feet hit the pavement softly but fast, carefully grasping the flowers to his chest.

As he moves, slowly I mold into the memory. Remembering what was happening as the scene played out. Clutching the flowers as I made my way to Domingo's Lingo, a little restaurant that wasn't extremely expensive but wasn't exactly cheap either. They had many items that weren't common anywhere else in Domino City. I'm glad the bouquet is fine because I'd rather give them to Yami in one piece, seems how I'm late!

If only that Ra damn idiot Ushio would have left me alone. It's a good thing I pretended to call Joey and Tristan. Probably scared they'd tell Yami he was back to bullying me. Either way he's gone and I'm practically unscathed. I knew he hit my jaw pretty hard because of the slight sting it held. I better hurry before this cold and cloudy night starts crying on me! Picking my pace up as I reached the corner shop right beside the restaurant and tried to breathe through the sharp pain it caused in my chest. I know he said we had to talk but I certainly can't go in there looking horrible and disheveled.

Gazing at the window I set the flowers on the bench, and reached my hands up to my tri-colored hair and straightened it the best I could, feeling the softness as my fingers easily slid through it. Then I dusted my black slacks and jacket off with my lilac button-up hung somewhat loosely around my slender but fit body. As Malik says, "swish, swish move you tush it's sexy!" And I better do that, Yami has been waiting long enough. Slipping the jacket on as I opened the door, which soon shut just as quickly as I hurried to grab the flowers I had left on the bench. Phew I almost forgot these!

Entering the restaurant I was approached by a nice looking young man with long above shoulder length ruby hair and forest green eyes, and an ivory skin-tone to pull it all together. He wore a nice vest-suit and appeared to be the shift-manager also known as Tony. Or at least that's what his name tag said.

"Welcome to Domingo's Lingo sir! How may we service you?" He asked, his voice almost smooth. What I can gawk at a hot looking guy. Sadly though, he isn't my type. I guess my 'Type' is under ancient pharaoh and mind-linked. Shit! I hope Yami didn't hear me! But I knew I needed to answer this guy before checking.

"Uhm yea, I'm supposed to join a Y-Yami Sennen here, would you mid telling me which table he's at?" His eyes scanned a clipboard for the name. Yami and Atem needed a last name for school and it just popped into mind ha-ha, speaking of which, I concentrated to check the link. Nope still secure on both ends. I guess he doesn't want me to know about why we're here.

A hand brought me out of my thoughts. Oops zoned out ha-ha.

"Oh uh sorry, I kinda zoned out," I started shyly, "something I do quite often."

"Oh that's perfectly understandable with Christmas in a few months. It's right this way and be sure to comeback for Halloween."

I nodded in agreement. Following him towards the backend of the restaurant, everything stopped. That pain I got from running was back, but worse. My breathing hitched as my vision blurred and my hands were freed from all objects. Discarded and soon to be forgotten. I could see Yami, but there was someone on the other end of the booth. Yea, you called it right if you said Tèa. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me had it not been for the fact I saw her slither her hand across the table to grasp his hand, and move closer across the table.

Everything blurred more as I ran. I debated going to the park but he would know, because I showed him that place. The pain in my chest grew as I thought about the things we did. The kisses and hugs. The late-night cuddles when I couldn't sleep. The intimacy we shared a little over a two weeks ago during fall break. How could I have not seen he was two-timing me!? And with Tèa of all people?! I continued running as cold droplets hit my face and hit the ground with a fast "pitter-patter" rhythm. I didn't stop running until I saw the game-shop. Taking my muddy boots off and leaving them on the front steps, I snuck into the house.

I'm not ready to face Grandpa or Atem yet. I need time to think before I talk to anyone. Hurriedly I entered my bathroom across from my room. Yami sometimes used it if Atem hogged theirs. Locking the door I gazed into the face of someone who was drenched, had a bruise on his lower left cheek, and had pain etched into his features, nothing like the young man that was seen this morning. The young man who had been confident, happy and as Ryou said 'glowing with sunshine'. After what seemed like ten maybe fifteen minutes of shorts hallow breathes I turned the bathroom fan on and filled the tub as I stripped. I grabbed my indestructa-phone out of my back pocket glad to see it was fine.

It vibrated as a text from Ryou came

How'd the date go ;} or is it still going?

I threw the phone in the sink and finished stripping. After becoming naked I slipped into the tub, whilst shutting the water off. Even though the water was extremely hot it felt nice, better to feel pain than nothing at all right? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut that day? If I hadn't confessed to Tèa that I really liked Yami and if he hadn't walked through the front door at that distinct moment, I wouldn't be a mess now. I should have known he didn't like me! There's no way he loved me like he said! It hurts more because I trusted those words! Is that why he wanted me to come tonight?! So he could tell me he was cheating on me?! What did that night by the lake and willow trees mean?! Nothing to him I guess.

Why would he hurt me this much?! I wish I still had those flowers, so that I could slap him hard multiple time in the face! Who would give a flying kuriboh's ass why! I felt the liquid drain from my eyes as I rubbed them with the back of my hands. My thoughts began swirling as the heat began to make me dizzy. I suppose it's time to get out. I grabbed my still soggy clothes and threw them into the tub as the bath was sent down that swirly underwater tornado of doom. Putting the robe I got from Egypt on and putting my hair in a towel, I left to my room. I didn't bother with the light. I already had clothes that I hadn't put away on my desk. Mostly underwear and pajamas. I dressed in random stuff that felt comfortable enough for me to sleep, I put the rest away. Socks and undies in drawer 1, shirts in drawer 2, shorts in 3(not many there) pants in 4 and last but not least, pajamas in drawer number 5. I only had my school outfits and a couple tuxes in the closet.

Putting the last of the clothes away I saw an object I forgot about. An object sent by my Egyptian grandmother, who was probably forced to by Heba, along with pencils and paper, was a knife. Not just any knife, but a precision art knife to be exact. I used to be into art and that's probably why she sent it, but I didn't think I had anything to use it for. Grabbing it and moving to sit on the bed I gaze upon the new beauty who will now control my pain. Her silver blade connected to her shimmery black handle and the way she felt in my hand. It brought chills as I thought. Just a few little thin cuts will help. I've heard from others it really helps. Why not add more scars to what the bullies gave me. They will be my new battle scars. Right before I got the cap off of the knife a loud knocking boomed off of my door, almost sending me into the ceiling. Hiding it under my pillow I opened the door slightly. A face I didn't want to talk to but also didn't mind seeing popped in to view.

Atem stood out in the hall with his arms crossed. He looked a little upset to be honest. But it quickly came into view as he saw me. Hmm I guess my eyes are puffy. "Yugi, is something wrong?! What happened to your chin?" He asked concerned. I'm not telling him what I saw. I can't. No matter how much it hurts I have to put a smile on.

Raising the corners of my mouth slightly I replied "N-nothing much. I'm fine but I hit a rock when it started raining because I got sidetracked chasing a pure white Persian cat on the way. And I slid in the mud ad hit a bench arm as the cat escaped. I couldn't face Yami knowing I looked a mess." I explained, hoping he bought my lie. "But tell him to have uhm - to have fun. I don't wanna ruin his night because of that stupidity. Good night." I shut the door without even waiting for a reply and heard a muttered curse as he left.

Tears brimmed my eyes again. I couldn't let Yami know that I know. I just don't think I can face him. I can't do it! Especially if he only acts upset for me missing our 'date'. Ugh I don't know what to do! I scream mentally throwing myself onto the bed. My hands came across my new paint brush.

I slid my boxers and pajama pants out of the way as I hesitantly made the first slice. More salty sadness made its way down my face as I did more until I was numb. I-I couldn't take it! It felt so good to finally be able to take the pain away. I almost did it once my freshman year. But I was too scared. Actually it was right before I became friends with everyone.

Feeling calmer I hid the knife into my nightstand and taped it to the inside top of it. No-one will ever find out. I checked my right hip to be sure it wasn't bleeding all over the place. Phew just swollen bright red lines covered it. They were small and thin. I pulled my pants back the proper place and it hurt like a brick! Oh well at least I can poke there until it's time to make fresh cuts. Soon I curled up under the comforter and feel asleep quick as my head pounded. The next morning I awoke to Yami making sure I was okay. He probably thought I was sick again. It irritated me to no ends.

"Leave me alone Yami!" I yelled and hid under the blankets. "CLATTER!" I heard as the chair fall and he got up muttering. Yea probably upset about last night. Then he spoke a bit louder.

"Aibou! What's wrong with you!? Are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can do to help?!" He asked in a strained voice. When I thought I couldn't get worse, I sat up and uncovered my face, burning up with rage.

"Yea Yami there is something you can do to help!" I started with a glare and as much annoyed attitude as I could, his face slightly fell as he listened eagerly, which made me even more upset to the point of yelling, "YOU CAN HAVE A STICK SHOVED UP YOUR ASS AFTER YOU LEAVE MY FUCKING ROOM! IM PERFECTLY A-OKAY YAMI! NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN AND EVEN I SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHY WOULD I TELL A SELFISH BASTARD LIKE YOU?!" He was shocked, hell, even I was shocked! Way to play it cool YUGI!

His face fell from a strained smile into a humorous wounded frown. Hiding the smirk I wanted to show. His eyes widened big as saucers as he shouted back "Well fuck you too! At least I didn't abandon my date at an extremely romantic dinner! OH WAIT YOU DIDNT SHOW BECAUSE OF RA DAMN CAT! AND IM THE SELFISH ONE!" He stormed out slamming the door. I brought my legs closer to me. There's no way we could make this worse. Laying my eyes to sit on my knees I started to silently cry. I'm not talking to him until he apologizes and tells me what I already fucking know!

I awoke in the tree house again, my face sticky from crying I guess. The entity of the past me had a tear stained face as well. I couldn't bring myself to talk yet. But he could. "Do you want to hear the rest? You really haven't remembered how we started to date Yami yet, but I'm not going there. It hurts too much. If you can muster enough strength to ask him, then so be it. But after this I doubt you will. Just don't be as angry as I was. I should have just suffered alone." I nodded for him to tell me. I wanted to hear. It's alright I need to remember. And so he did.

"Weeks went by before I attempted to even try to apologize for being childish. I mean it was awkward living under the same roof and going to school together with the nearly the same classes. Everyone noticed and kept some distance when we were next to each other. And by everyone I don't just mean our little circle of friends." he paused tearing up again. He swallowed and continued once more.

"Although Ryou, Joey, Malik and Atem were the only ones willing to talk to me. I wouldn't tell them the situation but they advised me to apologize soon. I guess it was already too late. By the time I went to apologize Yami just continued to ignore me. Everyone else joined. It was like I was being shunned. I guess I deserved it." He gazed into my eyes starting to fade again.

"At least Atem and Heba still talked to me. This is all that can be shared right now. You might not see me again. It depends on if you want to know more." his voice broke halfway though. And he was gone in an instant. My back was burning again. I think I broke a stitch or two. I need to return back to the house. I wonder if anyone noticed I wasn't there. After what I saw it wouldn't surprise me. Climbing down the tree again, I had to tell someone. Heba! He might be able to help me!

I quickly made it back to the house praying to Ra, that Yami and Atem weren't home still. Actually I hope it's only Heba that's there. Watch my luck and everyone will still be there. And can I even trust Yami? Or even Tea? I'm scared it'll happen again. Braving myself I opened the door and found Heba asleep on the couch. I don't wanna bug him! But the instant the door clicked shut he was wide-eyed and alert.

"YUGI FUCKING MOUTO! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE? I TAKE RYOU AND MALIK HOME WITH JOEY ONLY TO FIND THAT YOU'VE DISAPPEARED?!" Starts ranting, but before he could continue I looked at him tear-stained face probably shut him up.

"Heba, W-we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Jazzy: yup im back with another chapter though it may be short. I have had living arrangement problems and i ran into a plot bunny when i typed the last section of the last chapter so i had to figure that out haha anywho carry on (my wayward son) sorry(not sorry)

Heba: just get on with it! Btw this idiot doesnt own us just the stupid story in which we got forced into.

Yugi Pov~

I stared intensely at my brother. I need to tell him all of it. All those memories, at least then he can help me make sense of it. Hopefully. Unless it's just a pointless theory. His form heaves a little as a sigh escapes his lip, eyes slightly closing.

"Fine Yugi, just let me tell Atem and them that you're back." he says whipping an identical phone to mine out and typing what i assume is Atems number. How ironic that we, as twins, have twin phones. Actually it isn't that ironic. It's a popular phone.

"Wait! Please I dont want Y-" my breath hitched as an image of Yami holding Teà's hand flashed before me. "Yami home yet." I finished. I nervously fiddled with my hands not making eye contact. Looking at his feet, which wore black sneakers, slowly making my way up to his face, I also noticed that he was wearing blue skinny jeans with a dark violet t-shirt. And his hair was in our usual spiky star-shape. Although, it looked neater than usual. He actually looks like he went- or at least was going to go out somewhere. Finally I was at his face.

Heba eyed me suspiciously. "Ok give me a sec to work out what I can get them to do so you can fucking tell me what the fucking hell you wanna fucking talk about." he said as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Atem." he paused as i heard a low mumble through the phone, "Yea, he's back. No i don't think he's hurt. I'll check when we're done talking. Anyway, how is Yami?" He pauses waiting for Atem to reply, "Still? Oh jeez. Ok, well I'm thinking you two and Joey, if he's still with you guys, go to the store and pick food up for us. Considering Joey ate most of it. Again."

He paused yet again to listen to Atem. That does sound like something Joey would do. I wonder how his living arrangements are. I hope he doesn't still have to live with that bastard he calls a dad. I mean he spent most of his time with me and Tristan at our houses so I doubt he is. But i should still make sure he's okay. Well more okay than he was when he was here a while ago.

But Heba is freaking me out a little. Why? Think about it. It's odd that he didn't have his normal slight malice in his voice, isn't it? What's going on? I doubt he is depressed or tired. So come on Yugi think! If I didn't know any better...

Oh. My. RA! I am so teasing him on this! Wait, he only said Joey and Yami were with him. I start scanning the living room. I don't see Ryou or Malik. Where could they be hiding?

I know Malik would be up for a game of 'lets scare the hell outta Yugi by popping out at him!' He always loves ambushing me. Although Ryou only does that among other things when he wants to vengeful.

"They went home Yugi. I drove them home." My brother stated interrupting my thoughts. I glance at him questioningly. Did they do something?

"Why did you go and do that?!" I whined not caring that I was stalling to get to the entire point of me making sure no one else was around. "I thought that they were staying the entire week. Its only been a couple days, why couldn't they stay longer?" I continued to whine as I made my way to the couch, sitting as comfortably as I could manage. Most of which consisted of sitting in a lax ball-like position. Well mostly comfortable.

I felt the slight stings from my back, reminding me in an annoying manner that I probably tore the stitches. Normally I would bring it up to Heba but for some reason I feel serene. Like a sense that the hidden sharp pains I feel (and am hiding), I've hidden before. Hopefully I don't get blood on the couch. I already know my shirt is getting moist. And then who would clean the blood? I mean it disturbs everything. Well almost. Actually its crimson beauty always captures my attention. Due to a fact I believe that everyone is well aware of. I mean it really is obvious.

Those crimson gems that seem so strong yet so sad. It seems like they were made to beckon me towards them. To him. Yami. The other half of me. The person who happened to share a body with me. The one I gave my soul to save. The one who cheated on me. This is impossible.

HOW THE FUCK DID I THINK I CAN EXPLAIN THIS TO MY BROTHER?! I dont even know how to explain it to myself. Should I even try? I mean I know I should tell him. Shouldn't I? Ra! Why didn't I think this through more?!

Is it even normal for me to be able to talk to a 'me' whom I locked my most hurtful memories with to begin with. Should I really tell him? His reaction could range from 'ok continue' to 'ok Yugi stay put, I'm going to call someone.' Or both could happen. Then where would I be? Probably stuck in a mental hospital. But that in itself doesn't seem to be that bad.

Although I hardly think I'm insane. I mean it isn't as though I'm saying pink fluffy unicorns are attacking with rainbows as weapons. Could that actually happen? Wait never mind. Pushing the thoughts that reasoned the fact that I had told Heba flying monkeys were attacking could easily push over the sanity line.

Directing my attention back to my brother as he steadied himself onto the wall, and his long awaited response. "They had to leave due to a few things that came up. Also known as their psychotic boyfriends threatened to come over because they missed them so much. It worried us that their boyfriends may have been a bit uhm," he paused looking for the right words "Dangerous? Compromising? Traumatizing? No those don't sound right. At least not in this context. Triggering? Yep that will do. That it may have been a little triggering for you to meet them so soon. Well, meet them again that is."

I shot him a narrow look. "Boyfriends? How could that be triggering? Or even traumatizing? I mean seriously how hard is it to meet new-ish friends? At least tell me they've got names. Wait, they do have names don't they?" I asked feeling slightly light headed. Shit, I really should tell Heba about my stitching.

He giggled at the silliness of my question, at least he seems happy. Am I supposed to be that way? As happy as when a gamer defeats a game without help of any kind? Probably, but the heart ache I feel hurts so much, I can hardly breathe. Suffocating in smoke that only surrounds me. Like when I got trapped in that burning warehouse. I don't really remember what the police said caused it but all I did know was I had to help Yami. I just had to. Although it probably would have saved me this pain if I had indeed left him and the puzzle there wouldn't it? But then again I probably wouldn't have these close friends without him would I?

Would he really cheat on me? I mean I know what I saw but am I completely sure that's what it was? Maybe this is all a dream and if I- wait how would pinching or even biting my tongue work? That was an idiotic question.

I am almost certain I tore my stitches for fucks-sake. Oh uh did I just really think that? Oops, better be careful. You know what they say, thoughts become words, words become actions, actions become habits and I don't want that as a habit. Especially one like that. At least it isn't an addiction to something. Where did I even pick that up from?

"YUGI?" Heba boomed in my ear as a blurry hand came into view. Shiz nuts I zoned out again. I have got to seriously quit that! Sheepishly turning my head towards him i replied.

"Oh uh sorry Heb, you were saying something?" He sighed for like the gazillionth time since I came home from the hospital. Seriously am i letting him down? Most-likely. I mean why else does someone sigh? Yup, definitely a disappointment.

"Hmm I don't know Bro? I mean I was only answering about who Ry and Mal's boy-fiends are. And yes I mean Fiends. That is how I have just decidedly classified those menaces." He chuckled as felt my face contort in both pain and confusion. Ok I really need to make sure there isn't blood on anything. Well besides my shirt obviously, although its dark enough you can't see it. So hopefully it doesn't get on the couch. That would not be delightful to clean.

"Wow! So they're dating rebels? Or are they worse than rebels? Tell me this jui-" I hissed in more pain as I jumped slightly excited by gossip. Heba noticed something isn't right. Best to come clean. His over protective side should kick in any minute now. Actually make that now. Like this instant. His glaring orbs pierced my own wincing orbs with worry. Yep definitely time to come clean and tell as much truth as I can.

"Hey, um actually let's get to the gossip later, first you should grab the first-aid kit. And then we can talk more. Especially what I've been avoiding to talk about. Okay?" I said in a gentle pleading tone. I can hardly think straight. Blood loss side effects suck! But would I know thats what this-actually never-mind! I doubt I want to know. Right?

"Why bro whats going on? Are you in pain? Did you take your pills before you decided to pull a disappearance act?" He rushed at once with slight aggravation.

Turning to sit with my back to him I tugged my shirt slightly. "Lift it you'll see why." I said lazily. I should have said something sooner I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't i shake the feeling of this? It's similar to the other day- DAMN IT! It was Yami debating with that knife! Why did hiding this feel like that? Should I even just question anything anymore? I mean I obviously must have had these thoughts before, other wise my subconscious would not work instinctively like this. Right?

I felt sharp pangs as the fabric lifted off of the opened areas sending my brain into an hyper sensitive awake zone. Shit! That means what ever he decides to clean my scabbed area with is gonna hurt like a biatch! Oh Ra please don't let him yell! It will only succeed in making me feel more idiotic. Which I'm sure he will succeed at.

"YUGI! OH MY FUCKING RA! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING SAY SOMETHING FUCKING SOONER?! FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Too late. HEY! He's the one I picked it up from! "YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES." How uncanny? He mirrored my thoughts. Kind of. He took a quick breath, "I WILL BE RIGHT BACK STAY PUT!" Where would I go? Timbuktu. Yup I would totally go there. I mean it isn't as if I'm immobilized in pain. Nope not at all. Let us go. Mental face palm! I'm the only one here.

He took off as thunder struck. Wait thunder? It isn't storming. At least I don't think it is. It must've been him running up the stairs. Slight skidding and shuffling could be heard from where I'm at on the couch before more thunderous steps sounded his descend.

This is just great. I'm home from a comatose state but only a few days and I decide to fucking worry everyone. God! I thought as my face molded to the softness of my small face. At least only Heba will know I tore my stitching. Unless he blabs his big mouth. Which isn't unlikely.

"SLAM!" was heard as Heba hurriedly put the medical kit onto the table. Needless to say I jumped about a foot off the couch.

"Ha! That's what you get for not opening your mouth idiot!" He commented rudely. Crossing my arms to wrap around the front of my body, hands grasping my elbows in the most comforting position I could muster as I gazed at the floor. I don't like being right here anymore. My mouth suddenly felt a fresh desert. Very little moisture for me to even swallow spit, if there was any. Why do I feel chilled?

I feel like a ghostly memory is trying its hardest to be released. As if the eggshell of my reality was starting to hatch but a hand that didn't want me to emerge just yet held it shut as carefully as it could.

As he swabbed my back with what I imagine is peroxide or rubbing alcohol, I made the decision to tell him now. It'll be fine. If memory serves somewhat correctly, he believed me and Yami sharing a body. It will be okay.

"Heba?" I asked hesitantly receiving a quiet, focused hum in return. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself. "I remember. A lot of things I didn't realize I needed to remember." I could feel his continuous rhythm of swab an clean falter slightly. His reply was calmer than I would have imagined.

"Like what?" He asked resuming his swab and clean technique. I could feel him shaking slightly.

"Like me setting Yami free from the puzzle. My friends and the adventures we took. But most painfully the fact I'm desperately in love with a guy who-" my vision blurred as my voice broke again. "Who I should have never helped. It was all a mistake! WHY?! WHY OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE ON THIS BLASTED PLANET WAS IT ME TO OPEN THE FUCKING PUZZLE?! WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!" I screeched out and continued screaming out in emotional turmoil. Hot geysers flooding from my eyes. I hardly registered Heba trying to calm me down by pulling me into him. He probably did other things but I'm not sure.

After what seemed like hours my voice died down into hoarse hiccups, "What's w-wrong with me?! D-doesn't he l-love me?! Why would h-he hurt m-me like that? W-why?" I knew it made no sense to Heba but I was too far gone already. I could feel myself rocking back and forth. And the world seemed to fade into nothingness.

Eventually I realized the living room was empty, minus me of course, and I took note that I was wearing bandages around my torso. Guess Heba took off with my shirt. That's when I heard something i hadn't been aware of. An argument of hushed voices.

"The fuck with th-" I heard it from the kitchen. Move closer! My thoughts commanded. But I froze. Did I even want to consider listening in on this? I mean look how I am now?! Is there even a possibility of me becoming worse? You know what, screw this! Although curiosity is going to kill this cat, I might be satisfied.

I stood only to collapse without my sight to guide me. Shit! What is this?! Continually blinking as my vision blurred into normality. Lets try this again!

Grasping the arm of the couch, I stood slowly, getting a feel for if i was going to fall. When I felt sure that I wasn't, I inched my way toward the doorless door way. Listening as hard I could.

"What do you mean it's my fault he passed out on the couch?! I haven't even done anything to trigger him?!" A voice hissed out. I'd know that voice anywhere. Yami! When did he get home?! What time is it?

Glancing around the corner, careful not to be noticed, I saw Heba and Yami dangerously poised on opposite sides of the counter. As if it were the the only thing that was keeping them separated. Although it physically was.

"He said he remebered things he didn't realize that he needed to, and said thAT OPENING YOUR PUZZLE WAS A MISTAKE AND SHIT!" Heba hissed slowly raising his voice before pausing to start again. "He kept mumbling incoherent things before he passed out. And only after he passed out, was I able to clean and wrap his stitches! That he tried to hide!" He looked expectantly at Yami for answers. "Didn't you feel anything through that weird mind link you have with him?!" I waited intently watching Yami to see if my safe guards fell during my um episode of instability.

As he opened his mouth to reply my ears filled with an annoying sound of the phones ring! I forgot it was right there! I must have let out a squeak or something because they both were suddenly in front of me.

Heba answered the phone as Yami tried to pull me away. Noticed how I said try? Yea kicked him hard above the knee and put some distance between us. My eyes moistened again. But I held my face in a glare and wouldn't let the tears fall.

"What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHATS THE FUKING PROBLEM?!" Heba started screaming into the phone. I wouldn't have been shocked if it weren't that he was crying as he tightened his grip on the phone, listening to whoever was apparently talking.

"O-OKAY! WE'LL BE THERE WITH IN THE WEEK! T-Tell him we're coming!" He said as dropped down to the floor, liquid coming out both of his eyes and nose running. I haven't seen him like this. His fist started colliding into the wall becoming a bloody mess, not stopping. Breaking the wall, his knuckles and my heart all at once.

Forgetting my own problems I rushed to him. Grabbing both his arms i held him still from behind as his frame shook trapped in mine. What happened? Why is he so upset? My skin felt a blaze as his blood dripped onto it with him continually trying to flair out of my grasp.

Glaring my panicked orbs at the unmoving male beside us I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YAMI?! GET THE FUCKING BANDAGES!" And he took off up the stairs.

Heba had settled down enough for me to get us to the couch. I coaxed his hand out of fists as he leaned into my hair burying his face to hide it. Ewwww snotty hair!

Yami finally got back with the bandages taking Heba's hands and wash the blood off with the rag he had. Soon he had both hands wrapped up into multiple bandages that cover the tips of his fingers to his wrists.

Soon enough his face emerged staring heart brokenly into mine. And my fractured reality shattered.

"Yugi, we, we have to go back to Egypt for a while. Its Grandpa. His condition is worsening."

Fuck.

My.

Life.


	12. Chapter 12

p data-p-id="0f6f20c8167a8d132ec7833b3c6aff52"Jazzy: hey there am i leaving you shocked yet?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="65b6f3e2f98ceb94c3bc4381904b8656"Disclaimer: I own only the /_/p  
p data-p-id="b864f9f862cff02ce8b717b98daba155"Yami pov~/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="21828b7d0b610ee2f1ecf28d4d66a31c"I sat there tensely holding my knees on the bed, deep thought toiling in my head as I stared at empty spots on the walls wishing Yugi was still here. So what do I do now? Arguing and shit with Heba is beginning to be tiring. Actually it was already tiring. Fighting for how much I will protect Yugi now. He knows I don't-won't see him hurt again. At least not as a by product of something idiotic starring me. Which still classifies as ever again. I won't let him be alone again. He didn't deserve it. Even after he learns he doesn't want me, I will hold him above all the gods who rule this realm. I won't let the past be repeated no matter what. In the sense that I won't allow pain to make him it's friend yet again in it's cold unyielding claws. It already has me, it doesn't need him too. I don't want it to have him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="18ce44de6d67423f30bbb2c252e91d4f"Stifling a yawn, I glance at the dresser across the room for new scenery. It wasn't new per say, but it was better than the empty wall. I spot an object that has long escaped my notice. How could something that held so many memories be forgotten? Something I haven't so much as touched since Ra knows how long. His deck. My deck. Our deck. The one that began our journey to saving the world. The one he proved he could best me. From the ceremonial duel. Jumping up, I snatched the deck and settled on the floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d8f3400d99be49e45322d06631a9d09"Sifting through card after card, searching for something. I wasn't sure what it was that made me search like a blood hound looking for the fox, until I found myself frozen. His favorite card staring disinterestedly right back. But he was not like the rest. I didn't get the vibe that he was on my own nor Yugi's side. Unlike the others. I know it blames me. All of them do. And they all have every right considering, it is indeed me, at fault. I started cleaning up- slipping the dark magician in my back pocket. Maybe Yugi remembers why it was his favorite. I never bothered to ask why before. After finishing quickly, I placed all those rightfully guilt riddled cards back in their spot on top of the dresser on the back right hand corner. Is it always going to hurt knowing that all of this, Yugi getting hurt, Gramps getting hospitalized, everyone's disdain for me, is all my fault? I need to talk to Atem so he can help me out. I've been avoiding talking to him, about this at least./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="beebe8a45f0becd07f2eb75a1bc321e1"While standing at the dresser, a sudden urge to open the top drawer hit. Not that I fought it. Pushing multicolored socks, briefs, ties and other junk out of the way, I kept looking for the small box. No bigger than my palm. A box that meant a lot to me. It would have meant a lot to him too. Would I ever be able to show Yugi? Probably not. I lost my chance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4fac0a423950753a8acbfef5d7c19e99"I felt a sharp edge scrape against the tips of my fingers. Briskly snatching the box as if it were cheese and I a mouse, blearily made my way from the dresser back to the bed, hardly aware of anything else other than that box. Not of the pain as I scraped my forearm against the drawer. Not even of the pain of stubbing my smallest toe on the corner of the bed side table. I hardly even felt myself sink in the already rumpled mess of sheets on my bed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00061ea071a6f9b68835a870c569dd15"This box, that held so much promise but yet just as much pain. Cracking the lid open it revealed a rounded object, wrapped up in lavender cloth. I unwrapped it quickly with blurry eyes. I held in my hand a sterling silver band with a decent sized crimson stone, encircled by smaller amethyst stones. Yea, you know what this was. Is. Either way I'm only going to tell you what I had planned to do with it. Propose to him. Everyone else knew and supported my decision. Why didn't he fucking show that night? He just stood me up all of a sudden. Why would he do that?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5743ceb3ec6d4c1d8f2a4b5de7930f94"Atem was right. I shouldn't have ignored him like I did. But he started it! My mind shouted. He ignored me first! What does that even matter now?! I hear an echo of my mind scape trying to cope without him. It tries so hard to imitate him. But fails to do it so miserably. Yugi is what I need. Yugi is the only one I need. But I screwed it all up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3a4bb1608515a64a8f09b31c3024c5ef"strongHe/strong was the one who was damaged most. Emotional damage doesn't count when you're the one at fault. What did he get? Rape. Abuse from me. My idiotic stubbornness. Does he know? Who even fucking knows what he would know? Or cares, besides me. I thought for a minute and laughed. How idiotic can I be? Obviously everyone cares about him. Especially now. My arm itched. I ignored it focusing on the box and trying to recall everything that led up to the silent treatments./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f36e5a8afeb75ffb0654628a1d1cbceb"He didn't deserve everyone ignoring him for that one fucking month. He didn't deserve being raped. He didn't deserve to feel as if he were unworthy. If anyone was unworthy, it was me. It'll always be me. Who cares if I used to be a pharaoh? What does any of that matter now? Obviously it doesn't. The only thing that matters now is Yugi. That was what should have mattered. Why didn't I learn my lesson after I lost his soul? I was devastated then, and I still didn't learn. I truly am the worlds worst idiot out there./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed8da634a58e7ed341672521e1d40864"He ha continued to ignore me and most of the others. For about a month. The only ones getting any kind of response from him were Joey, Ryou and Atem. Mostly Atem. Which for the sake of Ra, was odd but at least he was talking to someone. Not even Kaiba and Bakura's teasing worked to get much of reaction. I'm positive he was hurting. He was doing every thing to avoid us. Making up excuses to not hang out with anyone or avoiding us all together. Taking different routes home. Locking himself into his room. I kept thinking that he couldn't stand me anymore./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a33ffbc37765a57290bf09c77145b944"That he probably got tired of me. And the pain turned into resentment. Towards both him and myself. And so I started to push off my emotions and ignore the hurt. I lashed out at everyone but mostly Yugi. It made everyone think I was a prick because of all the sarcasm and rude jokes I made. But then again some of them were funny. I shook my head, strands of my bangs falling into my eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ba04834d406397b43de36f710f1dcee"Tèa had tried to comfort me. It didn't help much. I couldn't stand her while I was upset. She's the one who promised that Yugi wouldn't hurt me. She set up the whole 'me walking in on Yugi as he confessed his crush on me to her' incident. I didn't mind at the time but maybe neither of us would have gotten hurt if she would have minded her own damn business. She kept trying to get me to go fix things and I ignored her. I shouldn't have done that. Except when the night everything fell apart. I should have ignored her then. The silent treatment definitely wouldn't have happened./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12312fbd1157d68e691940172b30f91f"She had been there that night Yugi hadn't shown. She was helping me practice. To well, propose. She had been the first to know of my plan. She actually helped me pick the ring out and everything. She even knew Yugi's finger size. Which was odd but I didn't question her. It was small for a guy but hey, he's an adorable little panda. Size nine in woman's stature I think. I mean with-out Tèa, I probably never would have gotten the courage to date Yugi. Despite my cocky attitude to everyone, the fear of rejection is strong. Especially from someone who means so much to you./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="88bd70c5723f591f2ea7b050f458ca31"That night at the restaurant, she was there to make sure I didn't chicken out. When Yugi wasn't there at our meeting time, I was nothing but a bundle of nerves. She came over to help calm me down and go over what I was supposed to do./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d77886dcd72a130d2ac959bec6e8f745"em"Okay/em emYami, do you remember what you need to do?"/em emTèa questioned as she took a sip/em emof her water and placed her hands on the table. Yugi would have probably placed his hands in his lap./em emShe was going to hide when Yugi got here. She was going to record it because she was certain he would have said yes. /emI mean I am too awesome to say no to./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6eaefdc3478540344f33429c1109cd2f"emI nod, "Y-yea." I took her hands, holding them to wear we both had only our elbows touching the table. I was nice that Yugi had grown a bit taller and was about Tèa's size now. I chuckled a little, earning an annoyed look from her. She has been helping me rehearse this for weeks. I just can't wait for him to be here instead!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30c51f37e9b066408f1423db84e90166"emSlowly I took her hands, pretending they were his, and kissed each knuckle. I looked at her, "Yugi, would you perhaps want to spend eternity by my side?" I asked pushing the box over. Her face lit up. I imagine his would have been flushed as well. Probably tearing up from happiness. His eyes look beautiful with tears of joy. Unless he said no. Then it would have probably been anger or sadness and he would have torn his hands away. Which would make this entirely awkward./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="432aaf8118de2d1d9bcd7889513e024b"em"See! I knew you could do it! Now all we need to do is wait!" she exclaimed. I didn't feel so nervous now. At least not until another hour had passed. And then another./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1a4d05436d5c132e98f602b8ef72d4c1"em"Let's see if he's at home?" she suggested tiredly. I could only nod, and swallow back tears. He stood me up. I was going to confess my undying love for him and he stood me up. How dare he!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25653656dd325fcd71ac63b789e6ee62"That was all I could think about. How he betrayed me. Even though he truly didn't. I know that now, but at the time, it didn't matter. How was I supposed to know what was wrong if he wouldn't tell me? He wouldn't look at me or talk to me. His soul room was locked. It's still locked. He probably doesn't have access to it again. Memory loss can probably take away knowledge of the soul room right?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3ee38a3e61b19c2532a70cd4f6da7b7"em"Yugi!" I pounded against the door. It was suddenly steel with locks all over it. Had this not been in our minds, my hands probably would have been bloody and bruised. But I kept pounding the door every night only to be ignored./em I remember not even returning to my soul room most nights. I slept outside of his. Even when I couldn't hear anything, I knew he was there. If only he would have opened the doors. I'm sure if I would have tried harder and not let my idiotic pride prevent me from doing so, none of what happened would have happened./p  
p data-p-id="b4686ddfba7de7fece7eb70203041d1f"The 'lashing out' -if that's what you want to call it- had gotten worse, toward Yugi at least, after he got sick. Throwing up all the time and being sluggish. I knew I should have been concerned, and I was. But instead of showing it, I was only bitter to him. Actually I think I began to bully him. I must have became a nightmare to him./p  
p data-p-id="4c629d3e591533ca0b82e709d5e3ac3c"em"What? Are the drugs you're taking making you sick?" I hissed when I found him sicker than a dog one time. He had tears in those pretty orbs of his. How could I have willingly caused those? At the time Ryou had shoved me out of the way to help him. I just left. Left them both there and went to the park. That park became my 'safe heaven'. /em/p  
p data-p-id="48c870bfe1c734db2310d28e654dbddf"He wasn't even sick long. Just a few days. Everyone, including him brushed it off as a stomach bug. I should have connected the dots sooner. Actually he didn't tell me he could get pregnant. But he was sick a few months after we had sex. I don't even know if he knew he was pregnant. He probably didn't. He would have taken better care of himself. He wasn't eating much. I don't think he slept much either. I should have seen all the fucking signs! He was depressed and pregnant. With our baby. Our Baby. And because of me that child is now waiting in Aaru. Alone. Because of me./p  
p data-p-id="451e15b241d6d334d4df5c10c1857438"Atem tried to assure me that the child wasn't alone. But he couldn't be sure. Even if he had spent three-thousand years there, how would he know? A sigh escaped my lips. I need to stop thinking like this before the gates to the mind-link open again. I don't want to burden Yugi with this until he remembers. Even then, I don't think I want to burden this to him./p  
p data-p-id="cc97eed02f400ea60cce2d8698312ef7"A quick glance at the clock made scoff. It's six in the morning. I have been brooding for hours. Go figure. It seems all I ever do is brood. At least since Yugi's attack. So selfish./p  
p data-p-id="40aa52e9e8bf8137fe28da26450e6b92"I got off the bed to search for the one person who let's me speak with out much judgment. Atem. Hopefully he's awake. I could use his advice on what to do. I mean why did I agree to help?! He'll hate me all over again. I don't think I can bear it. But he deserves the truth right? I jumped up in determination, pocketing the box in my coat pocket and absconded the room. He does, doesn't he?/p  
p data-p-id="695c471d6b28fffa7ba074bbb7e9c116"I walked quietly out of the hall and down the wooden steps to soon stand in the living room. It was actually cleaned up. No chip bags all over the place or soda cans everywhere. Joey must have felt bad. Or Ryou got irritated./p  
p data-p-id="6f693078aa0a87d853d0d401e9d6e299""Oh Yami!" a voice similar to Yugi's called out. It wasn't as sweet sounding and a bit deeper. Heba. I turned to the smaller boy forcing a small nod. Things have been tense between us since he heard about the call that transpired between Yugi and I that awful night. The one night I wasn't there to protect him like I promised I would./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b59f95577d6767f4b1dab003438d137"emBakura had suggested that we all go see a movie. Well more like he asked Ryou and Malik, who in turn invited everyone else. I was going to ask Yugi to come with us. That was until he just glared in our direction for a few minutes before finally going upstairs. What right does he have to glare at us?! Why should I invite him anywhere when all he does is glare. I watched Ryou sigh sadly before discussing which movies were available to be seen./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="35f76f13734200f3e0c20750f98b06f8"emI didn't even pay attention to what was said. I was only going to avoid Yugi. I don't want to speak to him and seeing him only makes it all hurt. I had made egg salad earlier. It's one of his stress foods. And with all the essays, I know he has to write, might as well make it for him. Even if we're ignoring eachother./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f8f6f13b3dbd439e0b4aa8a50c4bef1"emAtem cornered me as everyone left for the movie. It didn't start for another hour but they all wanted good seats. For some reason Tristan had invited Duke so that he could catch a ride with him in his speedy car. I think it may be a Camaro. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa11633e402ab9905eedd0971b3c4d4d"em"Yami, invite Yugi!" Atem insisted as I shook my head. I refuse to do anything like that. If he wanted to hang out with us he would have said something. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4a4edc003c7535f642f3e5f476735fc5""emNo 'Temmy. He wants to ignore me, so I'm ignoring him." I huffed irritably. The poor runt started it!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c3409488546c17f9e545998a041e89b"emAtem sighed. "You two need to resolve this before it gets any worse." He tried again. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c60e4cf8ed7e91dafe600f16944679e4"em"Atem, I'll talk to him tomorrow okay?!" I glanced at his door, if I go up there, I won't be coming down. "Leave him a note or something and give me back my cigs." I hissed meeting his eyes./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a92e33aba7a77fc46fd1a08f7268ac7"emHe shook his head going into the kitchen. "I know you're upset but I'm not letting you get addicted." He grabbed a paper scibbling a quick note. "I'm taking you, if you actually want to go see a movie." He told me./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0b493d658e912b5f5bacbe00bd29c72"emI nodded in understanding. "I don't even care if we go to the actual movies, but the others are expecting me." I paused, "I just can't sit around here when he doesn't want me here." I said as I read over the note. "Tell him there's egg salad in the fridge." I handed the note back while he scribbled down what I said./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aae006fbbc77cc0149abcc8a0ed22b18"em"Yami," he started again as we stepped out of the door, locking it behind us. "You can't keep this up. Fights are one thing," he started the car, "but this is blowing out of proportion. You both are getting more miserable by the second."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3fd5882a7f27f84d52d32268d06f1cb4"emI only held out my hand as we stopped at a light. "Cigs now, lecture later." I said on the verge of fresh tears./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="60f9258b713e263d46894426228afa6b"emHe growled as he threw the box my way. "As I was saying, look at you and smoking. You haven't smoked a thing since Mana discovered something similar to tobacco with her magic." He shot a glance my way as I rolled the window down and lit up. "Stop being so stubborn and tell me what happened."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0edbcd766c984b91a2d249650e81bbb"emI took a deep drag, feeling my lungs expand as smoke entered. Breathing the smoke out of my nose, I looked out at the people we passed. "Yea sure, but you better let me smoke to my hearts content Atem." I agreed letting everything blur as tears filled my vision. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6602844828d928a932ebc7b2d88d385"emAtem glared at the road. "I'll let you smoke more than usual, but we're checking in at the theatre. We'll wait outside okay?" He asked me. I gave a grunt and finished my tube of smokey death in silence, placing the half pack I had left in my jacket pocket. My fingers brushed the other small box as I jerked my hand out continued to stare out the window./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00c700c8b8f7f54dbbd2e8a5ca1270d3"emWe arrived at the theatre, and Bakura was outside waiting. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Atem, "Is there any reason why he's here?" He questioned me. I gave a shrugged response. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b45a68041f50850b2b25ba1125d71fa"em"We probably won't actually watch a movie. I just needed to get outta the house." I said walking in to the arcade area. It was considerably empty. But then again most of the machines were out of order. I waited on a wall as Atem and Bakura talked for a few minutes. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e75699f3310aba4f492384f7855ab7e"emI watched as Bakura went back to Ryou or Malik, I have no idea why he went after both of them, in one of the projected showings and Atem make his way over. I looked around the room before meeting my eyes, "You know you can't smoke in here right?" He asked./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f41598881766e72a51626466ad2b4ceb"em"Yea." I said quietly with a nod. "I need to be able to talk with out those. What if Yugi finds out?" I asked more so to myself than to him. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e84cda82faec3ac0e3eb150864c477ef"emAtem smiled, "Finally getting some sense huh?" He moved closer making my slide down the wall. "Now tell me what happened." He told me. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d8a9524dfb3eb9be35cfffc6a2513b11"emAnd so I began. Most everyone knew how we began our relationship, but no-one except Tèa knew how important he was to me. I remember giving him the box that I had been carrying around with me. That special, small, black box./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cad715e36303d1a148be9a742e7a45e4"emAll the anger and grief I felt started to seep as I watched him open the box. The realization as he opened it and looked from it back to me. "You propsed?!" He asked shocked./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c58c96184fed58950d2a5d33c5b9b640"emI shook my head. "I didn't get the chance. That night he bailed on me," my voice broke as tears slid down my face. "That was when I was going to do it. Tèa was supposed to film it as a momentum for us." I said swallowing the lump in my throat as a buried my face into my hands. "I still don't know why he stood me up, or why he stopped talking to me." I finished as I head him snap the box shut. I felt his arms wrap around me. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac40fd0a78d5e2df544b6cc2fcc9a726"em"It's okay Yami. Talk to him." At the moment I don't want to talk to him. I push Atem off of me. Why would I want to talk to someone who has pretty much shredded my heart? I shook my head./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b077a08969095bb148e8077475cd9816""emIt hurts so much, 'Temmy." That was my nickname for him when we were kids. "I already said I'll do it tomorrow. I'll talk but that's it." He nodded in apoval as I wiped my face. He extended his hand to help me up./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="749ff9f7b69a295749bad872db1e62e5"em"Let's get something to drink." He suggested as my phone rang. I agreed as I pulled the device out. Yugi. Why?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b17dbef0d57af98c5910801b1bfd327"emI felt like crying right then and steeled my emotions the best I could. "What is it Yugi!? I'm busy!" I flinched at how harsh my voice sounded. Atem gave me a look as he started to walk away. My attention went back to the phone./em/p  
p data-p-id="4d7fcff344e6cf6a3a7cc56c23deae68"emI heard him take a shaky, deep breath as he answered, "Y-yam-mi th-there's someone i-in the house. I-i'm really scared. When w-will you gu-uys be back?" I slightly winced as his watery voice echoed through my ear. Why would anyone be in there? The shop's been closed since yesterday. Gramps closed it and said not to worry about opening it anytime soon. No one but Yugi should be there./em/p  
p data-p-id="e520b6f31c680d1d1d6afad12d808ff8"em"I don't know when! And quit being such a wimp!" I knew it hurt but I needed to end this call. This isn't the first time he's fallen asleep watching a horror flick. /em/p  
p data-p-id="88bbb4b1235af8df6ff40a56630a01b3"emAnd for all I know it's some ploy for me to come home desperately to find him laughing at me. "You probably fell asleep watching another horror flick again." I tried to reason, my voice getting softer. "Now I'm hanging up so I can finish the movie." I lied to him as I waited for his response. I don't come when you want me to./em/p  
p data-p-id="ba0fea2d4a9311a3878055d961392aec"em"No Yami," he pleaded and my stomach turned. As much as I wanted to hang up, I couldn't. /embr /em"Please don't hang up! I'm serious- aaaaahhhhh!" I head him scream. I felt my heart stop at that blood curdling scream. He's home alone. Defenseless. Because of me. With a stranger/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e42d64cd05e5df494e5129e93d85a09"em"YUGI!" I shouted into the phone causing Atem to rush over. I looked at him with anger blazing through my face. I need to help him! "We need to go home now!" I told him urgently. We have to make it before something bad happens./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12d2a7e57f877dc8db36de1d884f9b48"emHe looked at me confused. "What? Why?" He asked cautiously holding the keys away from me. I was shaking debating on running back if I had to. I looked him in the eyes. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e626b2869ece2f9ed9d7f05ecafc459"em"Yugi's in trouble. I don't know what's going on but we need to go there now!" I growled snatching the keys and running to the parked car, with him hot on my trail. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c567006a5af6d007be597aed693ddeb"em"Yami stop! I'm driving!" He said his voice slightly distraught. I threw the keys back to him. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="27a737c6b813b8a1310dcbc5f61989d9"em"Fine!" I yelled back as I made my way to the passenger side of the car jumping in. I called Yugi's phone. 'Ring. Ring. Ring. You've reached th—' I hung up blindly typing in his number again to the same result./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b9ff10bc4b700a0e6af80aa797753a9"emI don't know how many times I typed it in but I grew frustrated and threw the phone in the floor board. It was a gift from Yugi. Atem yanked the wheel as he grabbed the device, causing us to almost crash into an on coming truck. "Keep trying Yami. We're almost there."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6dca6fee80b7da75068cfa599bfee3b6"emI could only nod. "O-okay," I mumbled out numbly. What if we're too late? I could hardly stop panicking long enough to type the numbers in again. What if he's dead? He isn't allowed to die! I won't let him die. I can't let him die./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6b919c816cc0bb858ad4d17bd909aaf"emMy fingers had just pressed the call button as I dropped the phone. My back and chest started to sting. I bolted to where I wasn't touching the seat. "Atem! Hurry it up! He's in too much pain!" I gasped out as I felt the car lurch forward./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="26613a1b325cdcf08d29b2c298a12aa5"em"I'm trying!" I heard him reply. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="285e0c91582de879602b4fbce4ecf522"emI couldn't see and my face was sticky. I couldn't breathe. All that I could do was hear his frail calls for help. All my fault! It will always be my fault if we don't make it in time. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6aa8e2d10c8a34b749f499d0c008c108"em"Yami?" /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d34b231fd759bb5db4605bdd592143dc"emI could feel myself collapse in the seat. I felt the tears I had tried to hold back flow more freely now. It hurts. My heart hurts./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac2abb0108311c3b9aaa71fefd81272b"em"Yami!" I heard as I felt someone tug my arm. "Come on we need to get inside. The attacker might still be there!" I looked at my brother and agreed. He's right. We need to help Yugi. Yugi./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa6dc7b36b38205659e95588305fcbcd"emI barreled into the front door -the shop entrance- which was surrounded by broken glass. Shattered shards everywhere. Most of the display cases were smashed too. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8bb2f9c505e8ed89727a9bed2b983b4d"emI swallowed the bile threatening to make it's way out. "Call the police Atem." I told my brother as I made my way out of that room and through the door that led to the living-room area. I flipped on the light unprepared./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bc1077ccd0b510a4128f9f45b4358b3"emThat's when I saw it. The tv on. The table smashed. The blood surrounding a smaller boy. A blind fold over his eyes. Yugi!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8b08ef4027346c99d7907bef73b3c4f4"em"YUGI!" I screeched. I kept repeating his name as I unwrapped the blindfold carefully. I could hear Atem speaking frantically on the phone. I engulfed Yugi in my arms not caring about the blood. "Please don't die! Please don't leave me!" I sobbed as I buried my face into his bloody hair. It was all my fault. "I'm so sorry. Please."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c225922df4067d6383620602c25594af""I'm just letting you know that I'm taking Ryou and Malik home." Heba told me his voice on the border of annoyed. Of course he would be annoyed to talk to me. After all, Yugi got hurt because of me. Everyone knows it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="328edd44b2899b8201aa8303c2b8fd8c""Why?" Was all I could manage to get out. I was trying to ask why he was telling me, not why he was doing it. No one tells me anything anymore. Why start now?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cb9c39cb9c8d007154835a7ff578806""Because Kura and Mar," a now voice started. I recognized it as Ryou's voice. "a threatening to come over and cause mayhem if we," he pointed to Malik whom was just entering the room and himself, whom was seated on their bags near the empty couch. Why isn't he on the couch? "don't come home." Like just get on the couch! Is there something wrong with our couch?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b0c0fef95f663c32edfcc5f2bbecade""Oh!" I said very quietly, no one giving me a glance if they did hear it. This is for Yugi. If they trigger Yugi, it could be bad. Really bad. Everything the do is for Yugi. He needs it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="48c2e13d2b489c840a5226cbc69315b6"I shook my head agreeably to Ryou, "Yea that wouldn't be very good would it? I mean for Yugi." I stumbled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dfcc072efc5e646c8a19c82d8294f6d4"Ryou nodded as Malik spoke up, "Yea, we wouldn't want them to trigger him at all." He said as he tried to get the bags Ryou wasn't sitting on./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="58174e282d29218da30c55828ae08c27"Glancing around the room, I realized Heba vanished, Atem wasn't down here- probably in his room- and that there wasn't a mutt eating food. I meant Joey. There wasn't a Joey eating food. Unless he's in the kitchen. But he isn't my target. Hey! That sounded spyish./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="50e2f7c41402ea7fb7805f99d18084c1"I turned to go back up the stairs to my brother'r room, when I heard shuffling from the other-side of the shop door. In walked Atem, Heba and Joey. I forgot that we had the shop open. For the medical bills. We've had some help from Mokuba but that's beside the point. Which I'm not even sure there is one now. I sat down on the stairs unsure of what to do. Help them or watch? I chose the latter option./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9f13b5c3bac00f6ead19610d621b0836""So Joey," Atem started as Heba left the trio and went to help Ryou with his bags. He apparently didn't trust Malik to touch then. "Are you going with them?" He asked the taller blond./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ca70d080e3a848fbfe990f7da6cf0e5"The shaggy blond nodded his head. "Of course I am." He said happily in that Brooklyn accent of his. Well screw him and his happiness to leaving. I paused as the thought hit. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel so rude lately. I watched quietly as the bumbled around and said their good byes. I gave a short on handed wave annoyed at all the mushiness. Or maybe more accurately, maybe I was jealous that my brother got hug and high fives, while all I got were looks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aab4c1c8b93ac079ff57a11ec48a1253"Most of them were dirty and well deserved but it still stung. It stung like a fucking wasp's nest had just been released and I was their only viable target. Those fuckers hurt! I'd been so lost in thought about wasps and how relentless they are, that I didn't realized Atem was in front of me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e8cab7c55098c66a337c5ddaa78009b2""Yami!" I felt a tug on my most center strands of bangs, snapping me out of my thoughts. For a momentI forgot why I came down here./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7d0654870403ecc3432cce416b65595""Hmm?" Was all I responded with./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="879e4f39fc71710fdf1ea5f2a1f81488""You came down for something right?" He asked knowing me so well. I mean it isn't as if he stalked my so called life while he was in Aaru or anything. Tht would be creepy. But it's also sweet i. A morbid way./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e0d6fc8e5dfb284bb93e665ece43b662"I shook my head, agreeing with him. "Oh, uh, yea," I paused shoving my hands back into my jacket pockets instantly connecting with the small box I had. "I need your advice." I finally spoke, scowling as a smirk filled his features./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e4dd8b9462cf7ac7c8756bf02c02775""I knew you would. But be quiet, we don't wanna wake Yugi." I flinched at the name slightly. Guilt was still eating away at me I suppose. I nod and followed him to the couch. I just hope he doesn't try to turn this into a therapy session./p 


End file.
